Vengeful Darkness
by TakersWolfGabriel
Summary: Sequel to Phantoms of Darkness


**Vengeful Darkness**

 **Chapter 1**

Sighing as I ran a hand through my short jet-black hair. Adjusting my black trench coat as I walked down the side walk in the city. I was sent here on a mission, which I hated to lately. I hated leaving Master alone back at the house. But I was told to go out and do it. I rolled my light blue eyes as I adjusted my backwards baseball cap. Only sound was the howling winds and my black work boots hitting the cement sidewalk under my feet at the moment. Why did I always do the trailing? I've always told him to send David to do it, but he trusted me to do it instead. I stopped as I had caught a glimpse of my trailee. I slid into a darken alleyway as I kept my senses open. 'God he moves too damn quick, even for a human.' I thought to myself as I heard the squeaking of the door hinges to the building he just entered. I sighed as I looked up through the darkness to find a way to follow him without getting caught. I rubbed my hands together and jumped up and grabbed the edge of the fire escape and climbed up that way. I could tell the scent I needed to follow amongst other ones I was catching.

Finally finding the floor and room that he had escaped into. I stuck to the shadows, as I listened into a conversation. "Yea I'm alone. No nobody followed me. I made sure nobody did. Now what kind of information do you have for me?" I heard a voice mumbled. I kept myself quiet as I listened in. I could hear another voice but couldn't make out what they were saying, a nearby siren drowned it out. I narrowed my eyes as I heard someone coming near the windows. I jumped up and headed for the roof, to hide out. I sighed as I saw the man I was following stick his head out the window and then back inside once again. I snickered as I looked up into the clear, starry sky above. It was a clear night with a full moon. I should have been out hunting, but Master wanted me to follow the man around the city for half the night.

We've been trailing this guy for months now. Xander had some of the vampires follow him for a while, but one ended up caught and died in battle. Master wasn't happy to hear about that. So it ended up being the pack's problem, when the man decided to attack JJ while he was out at a club with JR and a few of their friends. You never mess with one wolf, cause usually a pack follows. That night JJ snuck out and nobody knew he was out until Paul found him while he was out himself. He had carried JJ home and told us what happen the following day. Mark and I have been on high alert and been in communication with our contacts around the city ever since.

Now it was becoming more and more clearer these past months, hunting groups were forming once again. This time they meant business. Unlike John's group, who we killed years ago. Seemed like someone was behind the forming of these groups, that put everybody on their toes and on alert when out hunting or feeding. I sighed as I looked over the edge of the building, seeing the man I've been following leave with, this time a back pack slung over his shoulder.

I snickered as I leapt from one building to the next with ease as I followed him from the rooftops and shadows. I knew this way I wouldn't get caught or be suspected of following. Thank god it was not too busy on the streets this time of night, it would have been easy to lose him.

But how the hell can you lose a 6'2, over two hundred pound, bald headed Texan in the moonlight. Unless he wore a baseball cap and didn't make himself look obvious. But I could track him anywhere, especially with the smell of beer on him. Damn redneck alcoholic. I jumped to another roof top as I followed him to his jet black pickup truck. I stood as the wind tossed my black locks and trench coat. Dusting my blue jeans off as I watched from above, he was heading home to finish drinking the twelve pack that was in his truck. He's better off than trying to pick a fight he wouldn't be able to win. I watched until the pickup drove off and headed back to his ranch in the country. I stretched a bit as I yawned and decided to head back home. I knew Mark would probably send out a search party, if I didn't get back by a certain time. I climbed down to a darken parking garage and hopped on my motorcycle and drove home.

 **Chapter 2**

Pulling up in the driveway and parking in the back of the house. I turned the engine off as I removed my helmet and ran a hand through my hair. Placing my helmet upon the bars of my bike as I stood up and stretched. "Well look what the night dragged in." I looked over my shoulder to John walking out from one of the many back entrances to the house. "Well isn't it trouble walking. Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Shaking his head as his blue eyes looked to me, "Nothing. It's been quiet all night. The way I like it when I'm on guard duty." I nod as I grab my saddle bags from my bike. "Did you find anything new out?" He asked as he followed me inside to one of the basement entrances. "Not much, just followed him and caught some part of the conversation he was having with someone, but I couldn't hear crap. Stupid cop sirens muffled out the other voice on me." I explained as we walked through the cobbled stone floored tunnel.

It was lit with a torch here or there, that gave off a faint glow as I placed my hands upon a heavy wooden door. Pushing it open as it was pulled from the other side. I flew head over tea kettle to the floor as a chuckle was heard, "Nice of you to roll in Ty." Glen snickered as John walked in. I sighed as I rolled my eyes as I flipped to my feet, dusting myself off. "Your funny Glen. Really..." Glen closed the door locking it once again as I removed my trench coat, "Where's Mark hiding?" Glen shrugs, "Haven't seen him all night. Probably talking with David in the den or in his study. Who knows lately." I nodded as I adjusted my black vest. "How was the follow tonight?" He asked as John walked off to finish his patrol. "Same as always, boring. Got nothing new, so don't ask. I'm going to go look for my other half. I'll have Dave come and relieve you." Glen nods as he yawns, stretching a bit. I walk off heading upstairs to the first floor.

Closing the basement door behind me as I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I jumped I swear fifty feet in the air as I heard a chuckle. Whipping around as I grabbed Dave's wrist. I sighed as I shook my head, "Does anybody remember NOT to sneak up on me around here?" Dave shrugs, "No remind me again?" I swatted his shoulder, "Your funny Dave, really funny. Go relieve Glen from Guard Duty, you're up now." He nods, "I was just heading that way. Mark was talking with me." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, "Where's he hiding?" Dave pointed over his shoulder, "Den, he's just finishing up with JR actually." I shook my head, "Don't tell me... JR tried sneaking out?" Dave nods, "John caught him trying again." I sighed as I shook my head, "Those boys are never going to learn. Better go make sure they don't kill one another." Dave patted my shoulder as he opened the door and headed for the basement.

Placing my saddle bags and trench coat near the stairs, walking around the stair case. I heard the big heavy doors of the den open with a few choice words being exchanged as JR stormed out. He stopped as he saw me as his piercing emerald green eyes looked to me, running a hand through his shoulder length auburn hair. "Hello mother." He sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. I lifted a brow as I looked to him, "What happen now JR?" He sighed as he shook his head, "Nothing..." I lifted a brow, "Don't lie to your mother JR. David told me you tried sneaking out under John's watch. Where were you trying to go this time?" He sighed as he looked to the floor, "I was trying to go out and meet up with some friends. We were going to go hunting..." I shook my head as I stepped up to him and placed a hand upon his shoulder, "You know it's too dangerous to be out alone right now JR. Especially after what happen with you and JJ the last time you two were out alone. Even though you were with friends." He sighs as he looks to me, "Mom I know. But I can't stay cooped up here forever. I'm 17 years old, can't I go out and do something?" I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, "What did your father say?" He growled a bit, "JR don't growl at me..." Sighing a bit, "Sorry... He told me to stay put. He would find something for me to do." Rolls his eyes a bit. Shaking my head, "JR you must understand where your father is coming from. He's only looking out for the good of the family and the pack."

JR nods a bit, "I know, I know. Still doesn't mean I have to stay locked up and treated like a little kid... Now does it?" I shook my head, "We don't treat you like little kids JR. We treat you like adults, so doesn't your father. Lighten up on him alright? He has a lot going on right now." JR nods a bit as he runs a hand through his hair, "I'll try..." I smile and nod as I pat his shoulder, "Good to hear. Why don't you go and spar with your Uncle? He just got off guard duty." JR nods as he hugged me, then walked off. I couldn't believe how big the twins were now. They were 6'7 in height and still growing, and only being 17 years old. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I walked towards the den and stood in the doorway. I heard mumbling as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Trouble while I was gone?".

Slowly turning around, with his arms crossed over his broad chest in just a pair of black pants, Mark ran a hand through his black shoulder length hair. "I thought you were still out. When did you return?" He asked as I walked more into the room, the velvet carpet barely making a sound under my work boots. "Been back for fifteen minutes now. I heard you had trouble with JR again." Sighing as he lowered his arms and nods, "Yes he tried sneaking out again. John caught him while on patrol. I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy." I sighed as I placed my hands upon Mark's bare upper arms, running my hands up and down them gently, "Calm down hun. He's a teenager, what did you expect from him? He's a Houdini. I warned you about that before, both of them know how to escape without anybody knowing." Mark sighs as Ty's hands rubbed his upper arms. "I know. But he knows it's too dangerous for him to be going out alone right now..." Looking up into his piercing green eyes as he looks to me, "I know Mark. I spoke to him already. Don't be tough on the boys, it's hard enough as it is. Don't forget, they are not use to having hunters out after them. They grew up without worrying about them."

Mark nods as he hated being reminded of that. I smiled to him, "Don't forget we were teenagers too. They're both going through a stage in their lives that they will go against us, but we also must negotiate some common ground with them. Gives room for trust." Mark sighs as he nods, "How did you become so smart when it comes to this all of a sudden?" I chuckled as I shrugged, "I don't know. Just a hunch I guess." Mark chuckles as he wraps his arms around me in a hug, picking me up off my feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Did you track him like I asked?" I nod a bit, "Yes I did. He met with someone tonight. I heard him speaking, but not the one he met with. Stupid cop siren went by and I couldn't hear nothing. Plus, I was almost caught, but I made myself disappear." He nods as he looks a bit disappointed in my report. "Don't you worry love. Nothing will not take this pack nor the group down. Just relax and take things in stride." Mark closed his eyes and leans his chin upon my shoulder, "How can I, knowing there are hunters out there targeting both?" I slid out of his arms and looked to him, "I know how you feel Mark. But you can't let it bother you twenty-four, seven here. If you do, you're going to end up getting sick over it. I sure in hell don't want that." Mark sighs as he nods, "Alright, when your right, your right." I nod as I smirk, "When am I never wrong?" Mark rubbed his goatee in thought, "There was this one time..." I roll my eyes, "Don't go there..." Mark chuckles as a howl is heard. "Something's up. We better go check it out." Mark said as he walked out of the den and headed towards the call to see what was going on.

 **Chapter 3**

Walking out of the den and heading to the gathering down stairs, after a howl was sounded. I shivered as a dreaded chill ran down my spine. Mark looked to me as we reached the bottom of the stairs, "Something wrong?" He asked as the pack gathered around, I just nod to him as we walk over to stand before the pack. "Who howled?" Master Taker asked as the pack quieted down. I slowly walked up and stood next to his side.

Everybody looked at one another, shrugging and whispering. Wondering who howled and why? A door closed behind us as Mathiaus came stumbling in, collapsing to the floor. I jumped as I kept myself in front of Master Taker and sighed as everybody gathered around. Glen and I got everybody back as Mathiaus disappeared and there laid Dave. He was in bad shape. "Get Dameous now!" Master Taker bellowed as he sunk to his knees, near Dave's body. I sighed as I looked into Dave's barely opened brown eyes, "Who did this?" Dave coughed heavily as he looked to me, "Hunters..." He barely whispered out in my ear as I growled and got to my feet. "Everybody stay here. Nobody leave Master Taker's side until I return. That's an order." I announced as I opened up one of the tunnel doors as Master got to his feet and chased after me. Holding the door open with his hand, before I closed it. "Where are you going? What did Dave tell you?" He demanded to know.

My eyes flashed their silvery blue towards him, "Hunters... I'm going out to take care of them. Stay here, don't leave the pack. They will protect you." With that I undressed and ran down the tunnel heading outside as my body shifted as a huge howl could be heard. Master Taker sighed as he gathered Ty's clothes and placed them to the side, after closing the tunnel door. Dameous was tending to Dave's wounds as Glen helped out. Master Taker turned and looked to his pack, "Do as Dak says. Stick around and make sure nobody comes into the house." With that Master walked upstairs with John following with a few other members of the pack.

"Where are you going Master?" Driz asked.

"To sit with my fallen son, JJ. Make sure he stays safe. Make sure JR stays safe, he's down stairs with Nadius. Alert the group in case, let Xander know what is going on." Everybody nodded as they moved around, doing as they were told. John stayed near the Master, knowing his life was in danger. He was the only one that stood between him and the Master's death. He snickered to himself under his breath as he stood outside JJ's room door, keeping an ear and eye out for anything.

Doing a run upon the property did find the hunters Mathiaus was talking about. Taking each one down in my way, found them all dead. I snapped the last hunter's neck as I leaned my head back and howled in triumph. I made my way back to the house as I stopped and heard something that caught my attention. Perking my ears forward as I heard the cocking of a gun. I leaned them back as my nose caught an unfamiliar scent. Narrowing my eyes as they came in contact with a pair of brown eyes. I growled as my eyes narrowed upon them, I knew the person, but from where? I heard a shot as I felt pain run through my right forearm. I growled as I ran for my life for the house, but throwing whoever it was off the trail to where I belonged. Laughing under his breath as he moved off the property before he was found, feeling triumphant in his job being done. Getting to his pickup truck on the road, settling his rifle in the passenger seat, pulled onto the street quietly, cracking open a cold beer as he drove back to the city, running a hand through his short brown locks. "Teach that thing to take down my men..." He grumbled as he turned the radio on, driving back home.

I sighed as I settled amongst the trees and sighed as I shook my right hand. The night was slowly starting to fade into the light. I needed to get back to the house, before Master sent the troops out looking for me. Raising my head as I sniffed the air. I was alone as I took a deep sigh and took off for the house, knowing nobody would be following me. I entered the tunnel as the wolf disappeared. I opened the door as I stayed hidden in the darkness. I grabbed my clothes as I dressed in my baggy black jeans and vest. Closing the door behind me as I sighed, upon seeing the basement was quite empty, except for the guards, who I ignored as I headed upstairs. Closing the basement door as I decided to head upstairs for rest, without being caught. "Where you off too?" Dameous said as he made his presence known.

I jumped as I sighed, "Dameous you trying to give me a heart attack?" He shook his head as he ran a hand through his gray locks. "No, I smell you have been wounded. Let me tend to it before Master has my head." I sighed as I walked over to a nearby chair and seated myself, "Just a damn scratch." Dameous walked over and knelt down, "I will be the judge of that." He placed his hands gently upon my arm as he examined the wound, "Gun shot. Another hunter hm?" He said as he rummaged through his bag and went to work on the wound. I gritted my teeth as he extracted the bullet. "Little bugger..." He grumbled as he tossed the bullet to the side, taking care of the wound. "You know the routine when it comes to this." I nodded as I ran a hand over the white bandages over my arm, "Yes I do." I slowly rose to my feet and sighed, running a hand through my short black locks. "How's JJ?" I asked as Dameous climbed to his feet, after cleaning up his mess. "Resting. Slowly recovering as before. No changes Ty, I'm sorry." I sighed as I nodded, "Thank you Dameous." He nods, "If you need anything I will be resting. I will check on JJ, once I waken." I nodded as he walked off.

I slowly climbed the stairs to our quarters. There sat Mark at the end of the bed, looking lost in his thoughts. I closed the door and walked over, kicking off my boots, "Something on your mind Mark?" He jumped a bit as he turned his attention to me. "I didn't hear you come in. Many things on my mind Ty. No need to ask me." I walked over and kneeled before him as I placed my hands upon his knees, "What troubles your mind my love?" I asked as I looked into his green orbs. He sighs a bit as he runs a hand through his hair, "There has been no change in JJ. It's very concerning to me. I feel… So damn helpless that I can't even help my own son!" Rubbing my hands along the outside of his thighs as I heard every word he said, "Don't worry, he'll come out of this fine. Dameous is keeping an eye on him." Mark sighs a bit, "How do you know this Ty?" I lifted my right hand up, placing it over Mark's beating heart, "Because I feel it here that's how I know. Have faith in Dameous, he'll bring JJ back on his feet. Taking more time." Mark smiles a bit as he places his hand over his wife's hand, lifting it off his chest, kissing the top of it gently, "So do I. Every time I look at you and the boys." I smiled as I slowly stood to my full height, climbing into Mark's lap.

Wrapping an arm around to hold her in his lap gently, he noticed the bandage around her forearm. "Someone got you, didn't they?" Lowering his head, kissing the bandage gently. I winced a bit as pain ran through my forearm, "Yes. A hunter that snuck up on me. I think we have a repeater. I came in eye contact with him Mark. I swore I've seen him before... Maybe it was my imagination running away with me..." Mark lifted his head and looked into Ty's eyes, "Don't worry. Nothing and I mean nothing will not happen to us. We were just caught off guard tonight. No worries now, just enjoy our resting time. We will worry about it tonight, when we have our pack meeting." Lowering his head as he nibbled on Ty's exposed flesh of her neck, avoiding the black necklace that held the gold ring around her neck. Moaning low in the back of my throat, leaning my head the opposite direction, to give Mark more access to my skin. "God, you know how to make a woman forget her troubles..." I gruffed out. Mark chuckled low in the back of his throat as he continued, "That's the point..." He whispered out against her flesh. Sighing deeply as Mark finished his assault on her neck, lifting her into his arms, as my arms wrapped around his neck, legs around his waist in instinct. He walked over to the bed, laying her down on her back, as they both got lost in the abyss of their love making until sleep over took them for the remainder of the afternoon.

 **Chapter 4**

Returning to his ranch as he parked his black pickup in the driveway. Climbing out as he sighed, "I thought I told yah to stay off my property. Unless yer invited." He stated as four men stood to their feet on his front porch steps. "Sorry to show up unannounced. But plans are going to be pushed up ahead of schedule." Crossing his arms over his chest as he looked to the older gentleman speaking, "Is that so? Who says I'm going to comply with the push up of MY plans?" Sighing as the man ran a hand through his short salt and pepper colored hair. "I know the plans are YOURS. I just want to get back at these THINGS for killing my family like they did, without remorse." Nodding at the understanding of pushing the plans up, "I understand why. But you must also be patient. Get them when they are most vulnerable." Lifting a brow, "When are they most vulnerable?" Chuckling a bit as he climbed the porch steps, "I know when they are. Just stick to the plans. Let me take care of everything. That's what you hired me for right?"

He questioned as he looked into the older gentleman's eyes.

The man nodded as he looked to the men around him, "One of these men came into contact with one of them last night..." Lifting a brow as he looked to the other men, "Didn't I tell yah to stay away from them?"

One stepped up as his brown eyes narrowed while he adjusted his white cowboy hat upon his head. "Can't help it if one of those damn things killed some of my cattle. Caught one of them things on my property and beat the shit out of it. Followed it to where it belongs, out in the middle of nowhere, then I lost it..." The man explained as he sighed, rubbing his shoulder that was bandaged. Shaking his head as he ran his hand over his bald head in frustration. "Well by the looks of it, it also placed its mark on yah. Stay away from them. I don't care if they killed yer mother. Don't mess with them until I say so!" Narrowing his blue eyes as he looked to the men, "That also go for you. Don't send them out to go anywhere, unless I give the order to you first. I know you want revenge, but we must do it my way. I know how these things work, think and move." Sighing as the older gentleman stepped up and got into his face, "I know your supposed to be the best hunter? I got the same scenario last time, that's when the BEST was lost to that side." Getting nose to nose with the older gentleman, narrowing his blue eyes, "Listen and listen good! You hired me to take care of the job the way I see fit. I am doing just that, if yer going to step on my toes. I will take my business elsewhere! It's yer choice!" He bellowed as the older gentleman stepped back and nods, "Then we follow your lead. You're the expert." He mumbled as he walked off the porch steps, the rest of the men following over to the huge dark blue SUV. "We'll be in touch." With that everybody climbed into the SUV and left. Shaking his head as he watched them leave, "We'll be in touch alright..." Gruffing to himself as he headed inside for a beer and to do some research.

Sighing as I slowly opened my eyes, yawning silently to myself. I felt Mark move behind me as he was sound asleep with his huge arm over me. I slid out from underneath, without waking him. Grabbing a pair of black jean shorts and my black vest, quietly getting dressed and slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me. "Having a hard time sleeping?" I jumped as I sighed recognizing the voice. Slowly turning around as I looked to Frank, "No I'm not Frank. Just checking on things. I thought I heard something outside. Go back to work." He nods as he walks off. I got my heart back to its normal rhythm as I walked downstairs as I kept myself on alert. I walked down into the basement and up through one of the tunnels on alert, armed with a couple of hunting daggers in case. Quietly moving as I peeked around the corner of the house, I sighed as I saw JR slipping out a window. He jumped to the ground as I cleared my throat. He jumped in the air, turned around and sighed, "Damn..." Lowering his head, knowing he was caught. "Going somewhere?" I asked as he walked over to me and shook his head, "Not anymore..." I sighed as he walked past me and headed back inside, following as I gave the grounds a look over. JR stopped in his footsteps as he saw his mom wasn't following. He walked over and stood in the doorway of the tunnel.

"What's got your attention mom?" He asked as his green eyes looked concerning to her. Looking to him quickly and then back over to the edge of the wood, "Someone is out there... Just don't know who... I can smell, hear and everything, just can't pin point them..." JR closed his eyes as he listened as he smiled, "That's Joana. He was going to meet me in the woods, that's why I was sneaking out..."

I sighed and looked to him, "You're not supposed to be sneaking out for one.. Two, you're not supposed to go..." JR sighs, "Go anywhere without one of the adults with me... I know Mom, why do you think I came back, after you caught me? I'm respecting Dad's wishes." I smiled to him as I patted his shoulder, "Once your dad is awake. I will talk to him, see if he approves of at least having Joana come and keep you company for awhile." JR smiled as he hugs his mother gently, "Thanks mom."

I patted his back gently as we released the hug, "My pleasure JR. Now no more sneaking out. You're lucky dad didn't hear you, you would be pulling triple guard duty this week." Sighing as he headed down the tunnel with myself following behind him. "I won't tell your father either. Keep it between the two of us." JR stopped in his footsteps, looked over his shoulder to his mother as she opened the door to the basement. He smiled broadly as he walked in, "Thanks mom." I nodded as we headed upstairs, before Master found us both missing.

Walking over towards the stairs to head to the den, Frank came quickly walking down the stairs. "Miss.. Miss.." I stopped in my tracks as I looked to him, "What's wrong Frank?" He caught his breath as he looked to me, "I...I..It's JJ.. He's.." He was pointing upstairs. I took Frank's hands in mine, "Show me Frank." He nods as he led me upstairs as quickly as he could. I heard a ruckus on the other side of JJ's door. I growled as I looked to Frank, "Go get the Master and Nadius NOW!" I ordered firmly as Frank ran off. I stripped out of my clothes and shifted as quickly as I could as I tried JJ's door. It was locked as I slammed myself into it. Bouncing back as I growled in frustrations. I ran down the hallway, making my way through one of many passageways into the boy's rooms. I gripped a candelabra, pulling down as a panel moved out of my way. Jumping into the room as JJ was being held down by a dark gray wolf. It's large hand paw around his neck, chocking him to death. I jumped at the wolf, knocking him off of JJ to the floor. Leaning my ears back as I snarled. I felt my jet-black fur, standing on its ends as I looked into the other wolf's blazing dark blue orbs. "Get out!" I bellowed as the other wolf got to his foot paws and got down into a fighting position. "Not until he's dead.." The other wolf replied as he snarled. "Over my dead body!" The other wolf snarled, "That could be arranged." With that he jumped at me as we battled it out.

Frank led Master Taker to JJ's room as he heard a vicious fight going on inside the room. He saw Ty's clothes on the floor as Glen came running up, "I just got word.. What's.. Going on?" He asked between breaths. "I don't know, but we have an intruder in the house. Frank alert the rest of the pack and get John now." Frank nodded as he ran off to do as he was told. Glen and Master Taker each grabbed a door knob and tried pulling them open. Instead they were both knocked away as Daktazner came flying through the doors and slid across the hallway, hitting the opposing wall upon her side. The other wolf jumped into the hallway as Dak was slowly getting up. Glen sat up as he growled, his body taking on wolf as he shook his fur. Howling as Master Taker got to his feet and jogged into the room, seeing JJ curled up in the corner of the room scared for his life. Walking over slowly as he knelt down next to his son. JJ looked to his father as he wrapped his arms around him, "He tried to kill me.." He whispered out.

Master Taker sighed as he comforted his son. He was armed in case the intruder came back, which he highly doubt would.

Shaking my head as Nadius jumped on the other wolf's back and sunk his teeth into it's broad shoulder. The other wolf stumbled as it whimpered in pain. I got to my foot paws and jumped onto it's other broad shoulder, ripping its flesh with my razor-sharp claws.

The wolf stumbled fighting with its remaining power, trying to shake Nadius and myself off. Tossing me off and over the railing to the floor below, it finally fell to one knee as Nadius wouldn't give up a fight. Finally admitting defeat to the larger wolf, Nadius let his jaw lighten up as the other laid, showing Nadius he was more superior than he was.

Slowly moving as I moaned from the landing and shook my head. Placing a hand upon my left shoulder, lowering my hand to my sight. I was sliced by the other wolf's claws. Sighing as I slid myself into the shadows, leaning my back against a nearby wall. I heard the basement door open as a couple of the wolves along with JR came walking into view. JR stopped as he sniffed, "Mom?" He questioned as he looked into the darkness. Looking upstairs he heard and smelt a different presence. He growled as he narrowed his silvery green eyes, "Who has hurt my family?!" He bellowed as the others surrounded the bottom of the stairs. Master Taker stood leaning upon the railing as he looked to the others. "Duintane, Drizill and Demisane. Come up here, take the intruder down to the basement, lock them in the cell until I have come up with a punishment, suitable for the dirty deeds." They all nodded as they walked up the stairs, took the intruder and headed down stairs as they were instructed.

JJ slowly walked out of the room as Master Taker turned around, "Your safe JJ. You may go to JR's room and rest if you like." Looking to the butler, "Frank make sure he gets there. I will be there in a few minutes to check on him." Frank nods as he guides JJ off to JR's room. Glen slid on his blue jeans as he walked out of the shadows. "Where's Ty?" Master asked Glen as he walked over. "Got thrown over, haven't seen her since...Wait.." Pointing down below them, Master nodded, "Go fetch Dameous." He said gently to Glen as he walked off, heading down stairs. Glen walked off to get the medic then head down stairs.

Running a hand through his hair as he followed his senses. Stopping as he heard movement and then saw Ty come into his view. "You alright?" He asked as he approached her. Shaking my head as I looked to him, moving my vest to the side, showing the bad wound I had received. "That son of.." Master wrapped an arm around her shoulders to help seat her in a nearby chair, "Dameous is coming right now. Just rest, JJ is alright and resting." I sighed as I looked into his green eyes, "Good...Who is that?" Shaking his head, "I'm going to find out and make sure if they are a member of this pack.. They will be severely punished beyond any means necessary." Dameous came jogging over, after being alerted, after returning from his feeding. "I just heard.. Everyone alright?" He asked as he knelt down and went to work on Ty's wound. "Everybody is alright. I'm going to check on JJ, make sure he is comfortable. Then go deal with the intruder. I will be as quick as I can." With that Master Taker rose to his feet and walked back upstairs to check on one of his son's before dealing with a pack issue.

 **Chapter 5**

Sighing as Dameous finished wrapping my wound up, gently placing on my vest, rising to my shaky feet. "You shouldn't be up and about Ty." Dameous said as he finished picking up his mess and packed up his bag. "I got to go see that wolf. The scent off him, just dawned on me. I might know him... Scary to say." Dameous sighs as he climbs to his feet, "Well I've got to go check on it anyways. I heard the intruder was hurt bad." I nodded as Dameous led me down to the basement, where the pack surrounded the pen, where the locked-up wolf was being held, under Master Taker's orders. I stepped up as I buttoned two buttons upon my vest, "You shouldn't be down here Ty." Mathiaus said as I looked to him, "I'm fine. Go see what is taking the Master, Mathiaus. He might be up with JJ." He nods as he walks off. "Alright everyone quiet down and take two steps back from the pen, unless you were placed on guard duty to this pen." Everybody stepped back but Duintane and Demisane stayed near the pen. I sighed as I walked off into the shadows and reappeared as Daktazner. Footsteps upon the stairs caught my attention as I approached the cage, narrowing my silvery blue eyes towards the intruding wolf. He jumped at the pen bars and snarled, "I'm going to kill you.." I snorted as the rest of the pack, knelt down. I slid my eyes to the side as Master Taker made his presence known.

"Daktazner, back down from the pen now.." Slowly taking a few steps back as told too, "Yes Master.." I spoke in a growling voice, through my vice like grip jaws. Master turned his attention to the wolf, threatening his life mate, "I wouldn't be threatening her unless you want your tongue ripped out, along with your throat my dear intruder." Narrowing dark blue eyes as he reached through the bars, just barely missing Master Taker that stood before him. Not even flinching as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, "You're staying in there until you behave or reveal who you truly are and why you decided to attack one of my kin. Until then, nobody feeds, talks or anything to this one until further notice. I hear, catch or anybody disobeying my orders, will answer to me. Is that clear?" Everybody nodded their heads as Master Taker stepped away from the pen, "Mathiaus, Dagnaultan and Nadius are the only ones going to guard the prisoner in shifts, everybody else does regular patrol of the grounds as usual. No switching of shifts or arguments, until further notice." Everybody stepped back as they gave Master Taker room to walk over to the stairs, "Mathiaus takes first shift. If the prisoner wants to talk, send someone to fetch me." Mathiaus nods as everybody went back to their work or whatever they were doing. Master Taker stopped on the stairs, "Dak I would like to speak to you in private please." I nodded my head as I slid myself between Nadius and Dag and followed Master Taker upstairs to his study, to talk in private.

Entering the study as I gently closed the door as I stood before Master Taker. He was seated on the other side in his high back black leather office chair. "I see we are going to have a problem with you and the intruder..." Master Taker stated as I leaned my ears back, "No problems Master..." Master sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I was talking with Nadius before I went down stairs. He told me you might know the wolf that attack our son."

Lowering my head as I nodded a bit, "Yes I might Master. I'm not sure yet and where from." Master nodded as he slowly stood to his feet, "Give the intruder a few days, then I would like for you to go and speak with him under my watchful eye.

I would like to know why and who sent him here to try and kill our son. Is that clear?" Nodding with a grunt, "Yes Master.." Slowly turning around as I started to walk off, "Dak.."

Stopping in my foot paw steps as I looked over my shoulder, "Once your wound is healed, I would like for you to follow him once again. This time make yourself known, to ONLY him." Sighing as I slowly turned around and looked to him with my silvery blue eyes, "Isn't that dangerous for the pack?" He shook his head, "He wouldn't know where you came from. Unless someone has followed you back here." Shaking my head as I sighed a bit, "No nobody hasn't followed me here. This house is staying a secret. Even if it meant me giving my life up to keep everybody safe." Master turned his attention to his Life Mate, as he heard her words, "That won't be necessary. I would have to sacrifice myself first before that happens. Your dismissed to go out hunting." I nod as I didn't argue with the Master. He was in one of his many odd moods. Before I walked off, "How's Deintace?" Master sighs, "Resting comfortably. He'll be alright. Dameous is with him for the remainder of the evening. He volunteered." Nodding once again, "When I come back from hunting. I will go and be with him for the evening. Let Dameous have an evening to himself." Master nods as he turns his attention away as I left the study.

Sliding my black jean shorts on and black vest as I sighed and slowly walked upstairs. Stopping in my foot steps as I caught something that made a chill run up and down my spine. I sighed as I ran a hand through my short black hair as I headed upstairs to sit with JJ for the evening, like I promised Master I would. Opening up JR's room door, there laid JJ resting comfortably on a spare cot that was brought into JR's room. I walked over and shook Dameous' shoulder gently. Jumping a bit as he sighed, "Just you.. Time to get up already?" He asked with a yawn. I shook my head as I seated myself upon another chair, "No I've come to relieve you Dameous. I will watch Jarrell. Go and rest." He slowly stands up, stretching as he sighs, "How is your wound?" He asks as he picked up his bag, "It's fine. Should be healed by morning. If Master Taker is looking for me, tell him I'm with JJ. Would you please?" He nods as he patted my shoulder gently as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly. I settled into the chair for a long watch on JJ as he rested.

Closing my light blue eyes as I crossed my arms over the front of my chest, letting my mind wander. I swore I knew that damn wolf from somewhere. How did I know him? The eyes told me when they looked into mine. Something wasn't right and I was going to find out. But no matter what I would have to wait a few days, cause that's what Master wanted. He knew how to handle intruders, especially the wolf type. Xander handled the vampire ones most of the time. Slowly opening my eyes, I felt like I was there only minutes, but I was there for hours. JJ was stirring in his sleep as I heard soft snores from JR across the room.

I rubbed my eyes as I slowly stood up, working the kinks out of my body. Placing a hand upon JJ's shoulder to calm him in his sleep. Took a bit longer to do so, but he settled back into an unrestless sleep. Running a hand through my hair as I walked out of the room. I saw the sun was going down, I was up a bit earlier than I expected myself to be so. I decided to make rounds, check on everyone before getting ready for the night's hunt. Something kept telling me deep down, something was wrong, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure it out. After making rounds, I returned to our quarters.

I closed the door quietly so I wouldn't wake Mark as he was sleeping soundly in bed. I grabbed some clean clothes and hit the shower.

Turning the water on and climbing in, letting the spray run down some of my kinked-up muscles. Not really paying attention as I felt two muscular arms slide around me gently, then a gentle kiss upon my neck. I smiled broadly as I slowly opened my eyes as a pair of green ones looked to me. "Morning love." Mark murmured gently as I turned in his embrace. "Morning.. Sleep well?" He smiles as he released me and got himself under the spray. "Yes, very much. But I missed sleeping with you in my arms. How's JJ?" I sighed as I was finished with my shower, climbing out to let Mark have it. "He's doing better. Sleeping soundly with JR in the room. So I decided to take an early leave. Plus the chair was kinking me out of shape." Mark chuckles from the other side of the shower curtain as he showered. "Not funny love." I commented as I finished up my shower. Mark finished his shower, leaving the bathroom so I could clean it up. He dressed in a pair of black pants and a blood red vest over a short sleeve white t-shirt. Dusting off my baggy black jeans and a sleeveless plain black t-shirt.

"I see your wound healed nicely." Master commented as I nodded as I grabbed my saddle bags. I would be heading out tonight, to follow the human once again. This time, doing things my way, hopefully they wouldn't get me killed. "Yes they did. Just a vivid scar to show for my troubles of protecting my son." Mark stood to his full height, after finishing getting dressed. "Where you off this eve?" He asked as he walked over, wrapping his arms around Ty's waist. "Going to follow that human one more time. I'm going to find out what they are up to, keep us a few steps ahead of them. I'm bound and determined to find out where, when and why they are after us once again." Mark sighed a bit as he held Ty close to his body. "Don't get caught or hurt. Return as soon as you can. I'll miss you." He whispered in her ear. I sighed as I practically melted into him, just his voice alone, made me melt. "I will return as soon as I can, I promise. You stay safe." I commented as I looked up to him. He smiled gently to me, "No worries I will be. I have a ceremony to help Xander with. A couple of new members are being added to the group, so Xander would like for me to teach him the ceremony and assist him for his first time." I smiled and slid out of his arms, "Wish I could be there for it..." Mark rubbed her upper arms gently, "The following could always wait. Xander would appreciate his sister being there." I nodded, "I will stay for it, then leave to go track the human. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Also, I know Xander would appreciate it." Mark smiles as he pats my shoulder gently, "Let's go." I nodded as we left the room to go prepare for the ceremony, then my job needed to be done.

 **Chapter 6**

Sighing as he parked his truck, grabbed his back pack, slinging it over his shoulder. He had to go meet up with the group one last time, before they could go on with the plans he had been planning for a long time now. His hiree was starting to get on his nerves, it was starting to drive him over the brink of packing up and not completing the mission, but that was beyond his work ethnics. He was hired to do a job and that's what he was going to do, even if it meant killing the old man later on. Locking up his truck, pocketing the keys he headed down the street to the run-down hotel, which was there meeting spot. It was run down, nobody was never there, it was his family's business, well use to be. It was on the bad side of the city, which was runned by gangs, crime, drug dealers and who else knew what else.

Reaching the building as he found a way to sneak in. He stopped in his footsteps as his piercing blue orbs looked around. He had a feeling that someone was watching him from somewhere, but from where? He shook the feeling and made his way inside and awaited the rest to show up.

Narrowing my light blue eyes as my lil human target had finally made his presence known. "Good I haven't missed you.." I whispered to myself as I watched from a nearby roof top. A gentle warm summer breeze blew by as it tossed my hair. Tied back with a black bandana, keeping it out of my face as I followed him, closely from the roof tops. Hopping from roof top to roof top was easy. Keeping up with him was even easier, stupid redneck had been drinking beer on and off today, so that gave him away anywhere. Finally, he made it to where he half the time went, and a bunch of men usually followed later on. I hopped onto the roof top and climbed down a nearby fire escape and kept myself hidden amongst the shadows. The window I was near, was semi open as I heard the human's voice speaking. "Where are you guys? You what?!" He bellowed as he sat up from the chair he was occupying. "You didn't do it did you?" Sighing as he ran a hand over his bald head, grabbing his back pack as he started heading out of the building. "Where are you?.. Yea I'm on my way now.. Whatever you do, don't let that sum bitch go. He might have the answers we damn seek. Be there soon as I can." Hanging up his phone as his work boots started hitting the cement underneath his feet as he hauled ass to his truck.

I heard most of the conversation as a sinking was felt in the pit of my stomach. I climbed down as I fell to the alleyways and shadows as I followed him. He had hauled ass back to his truck, peeling out of the parking lot like a bat outta hell. I growled as I didn't know where he was going, but whatever happened or was happening, it sounded like it wasn't good in our favor. I jogged back to my motorcycle as I heard my cell phone ringing in one of my saddle bags. I rummaged through it quickly as I flipped it open answering it. "Yea.." It was David. "Alright calm down David.. What's going on?" I closed my eyes as my worst fears had been answered. Swallowing hard past the lump in my throat as I finally got a voice, "I'm coming back now. Be there soon. Keep everybody together and I'll be there." I hung up the phone, tossing it back into my saddle bag.

Started the bike, peeled out and headed back to the house, something went down and I wasn't there to help, until it was too late. I knew I should of followed the bad feelings I was having, cause they might of come true.

Pulling up to the back of the house, all was too quiet. A chill ran down my spine as I grabbed my saddle bags and headed inside one of the tunnels. I was grabbed by the throat, before I even got to the door and sighed, "Dag, put me down.." He growled as his dark blue eyes looked to me, sighing with relief as he placed me upon my feet. "Sorry Ty. Thought you were one of them." I shook my head, "No I'm not.. What happen?" I asked with hesitation in my voice. He opened the door as I walked in with him behind me. "Better go find Mathiaus. He will explain it better to you." He growled out as I nodded, "Where?" Pointed upstairs, "Den..." I nodded as I hauled ass upstairs to find out what the hell was going on. Some members of the group were wandering around upstairs, along with some members of the pack. Some had bruises, cut and such. The house was trashed as I dropped my saddle bags down near the stairs and bolted for the den. A huge pair of arms grabbed me from behind as I was lifted off the ground, "What the fuck.." As a pair of hazel orbs came into my view, "Jesus Paul. Scare the crap outta me.." He chuckled, "Mathiaus told me to catch you before you went into the den. There's something you must know Ty.." He started explaining.

Placing me back upon my feet as I looked to him, "What happen here Paul? And don't you dare lie to me either." Paul ran a hand through his blonde locks as he looked to Ty, "Hunters invaded the house. Got through our guards and defenses..." I swallowed hard as I felt my heart skip a few beats as I growled. "Where's Master? The boys? Nadius?" Paul sighed, "Nadius is upstairs with JJ and JR. They're safe.. JR is hurt, but he'll be alright... But.." I narrowed my light blue eyes towards him, "But what?" I questioned. He was about to answer me when the den door opened as Dave stepped into the hallway in just a pair of blue jeans, chest and right forearm wrapped up in bandages. "Ty.." I turned quickly as I ran to Dave, wrapping my arms around him, "David.." He sighed as he rubbed my shoulders as I pulled back from the embrace. "What the HELL happen tonight?!" I bellowed as I felt tears forming in my eyes. Dave looked to me with his brown eyes, "Come into the den and we will talk." I nodded as he led me into the den, having Drizill close the doors and exit as she went.

Dave guided me down as I sat upon the throne steps. I didn't want to sit, but if I didn't my knees probably would have collapsed. My mind was going a million miles a minute on what could of happen, along with my heart rate. David knelt down in front of me, not letting my right hand go, "Hunters broke into the house tonight. I don't know how they got by the guards or our defenses but they made it in here..." I closed my eyes as Dave started to explain what happen. Dave swallowed hard as he knew this was hard to tell Ty, but he had to let her know what happen. "There was a lot of them Ty. I fought the best I could, you see the results..." I slowly opened my eyes as I looked into David's eyes, "Where's Master Taker?" David swallowed hard past the lump in his throat.

"He was kidnaped Ty...I..I tried my damn hardest to protect him..." I swallowed hard as I felt my anger reach its boiling point as I slid my hand out of David and jumped to my feet, "WHAT?! YOU LET THE GOD DAMN HUNTERS TAKE MASTER OUT OF HERE!? Where the HELL was everybody?!" I screamed as my fists were tight at my sides as I looked to Dave for an answer. Dave got to his feet, "Ty we were ALL out fighting, protecting Master Taker and the boys. Five got past us, once they took myself and Dag down. We were shot with some kind of damn new weapon. Made especially for werewolves and vampires. I didn't go down without a DAMN fight. Only thing on my mind was protecting the boys and Master Taker. Always has, always will be."

I growled as took a few steps back and closed my eyes, "Did anybody see where they took him? Who the hunters were?" David shook his head, "It happen all so fast. It seemed like the fuckin' hunters had it ALL planned out, even knew the layout of the house. Which to me, someone spilled information to them that they needed. I don't know how though." I ran a hand through my short black locks as I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat, "Sorry I blamed you David, I know you fought with honor along with Dag. Nadius stayed with the boys?" He nodded, "What Master wanted him to do. He got badly hurt, but he still up with them now as we speak. JR and JJ are also badly hurt, with time, they will heal Dameous already tended to them." I unballed my fists and balled them back up, "Alert everyone to stay here. Nobody doesn't go in or out, until further notice. Everyone is on guard duty, unless too hurt to work. Get in contact with ALL contacts, track any information you can scrap up.

We must know everything about these new hunters, what their motives are, weapons everything. We got to hunt them down, get Master back before anything happens to him." David nods as he salutes me the best he could and walked off to do as I asked.

I reached into my shirt, pulling out the gold ring that hung around my neck. I held it between my thumb and index finger. "Don't worry love. We'll find you and bring you back safely. That's a promise I'm tending to keep." I whispered as I wiped a couple of lingering tears out of my eyes and walked off to check on Glen and the boys, before going down stairs to talk with the intruder wolf, we might need more re-enforcements to help out with this group of hunters. They've gotten smarter, quicker than we all thought. Even Master Taker knew it, but couldn't keep ahead. When we thought we were, they stepped ahead of us. I sighed as I walked up the stairs, carrying my saddle bags up to our quarters. Frank was just finishing up cleaning up our quarters as we walked in. His hands were bandaged along with some bruising. "M'Lady.." He jogged over and hugged me gently. Wrapping my arms around him gently, "Frank.. Thank god your alright.." "Th..They took him.. I..I tried.." He rambled on as he shook. I pulled back as I looked to him, "Frank.. Calm down.. It's alright, I know you tried. It's appreciated. Don't worry we're going to get him back. Just calm down.." He took a few deep breaths as he nods, "Alright good. Now take the rest of the night and day off. Rest alright. Need anything ask someone who's wandering around. Plenty are." He nods as he gains his composure and leaves the room.

Slowly walking over, plopping myself down on the bench at the end of the bed, burying my face in my hands. Taking a few deep breaths as everything slowly started to sink in. The love of my life was kidnaped and I wasn't here to protect him, like I've always done for years. Now we all paid for it, one way or another. But I made a silent vow to make whoever these hunters were, pay and pay dearly. Slowly lowering my hands as I sighed as I felt a headache coming on. I slowly slid my boots off, got ready for a bit of rest, before burying myself in everything in locating Master Taker, before it was too late. Climbing into the large bed as I sighed, cuddling with Mark's pillow as his scent lingered on it. I missed him dearly already, letting sleep slowly wash over me.

 **Chapter 7**

Pulling up to the location he was given, way outside of the city three counties over. Climbing out of his pickup truck and heading into the old warehouse. He was greeted by the one who had nearly gotten himself killed by these things before, "Well look what the cat finally dragged in. About time you got here." The man stated as he adjusted his white cowboy hay upon his head, while puffing on a cigar in the corner of his mouth. Sighing as his piercing blue eyes looked to him, "Traffic held me up. Where did you put the captive?" Motioning to have the man follow, they started walking through the warehouse, pass old stacks of crates and such. The place use to store old furs, dry goods and such for shipping out of the docks. Now it's used by them as a safe house and for drug dealers to set up shop, if his associate let them for a small fee.

"This one was a pain in the ass to get here, but we got him here." The man nods as he listens. "This one a wolf or vampire?" He asked in question. Removing the cigar from the corner of his mouth, placing it between his index and thumb. "I don't know. We're still working on the blood work to get more of the big picture on this one." He nods as he runs a hand over his goatee as they walked onto a freight elevator to head onto another floor of the place. "We've got round the clock watchers on this one. Strong mother fucker, just a warning.

Already broke Striker's hand in four places." Chuckling a bit as he rubbed his neck, "Do we have a file on this one?" Nodding as he removed his hat, running a hand through his short light brown locks, "Yes actually we do. Haven't had a second to take a look through it. But I think your going to like what we caught." The elevator stopped on the floor as he placed his hat back upon his head, lifting up the door as they both stepped onto the floor. It was a huge open area, with a few old crates and things still scattered.

Lifting a brow as you could hear a ruckus from a nearby fixed up room. "What the hell is going on?" He asked as he narrowed his blue eyes towards the other gentleman, still smoking his cigar. "Must be aggravating it again. I'll go stop it." He said as he led the blue orbs man into the make shift room, where the captive was being held. Blue eyes took in a make shift cage, made with the heaviest of plate metal for bars. "Nice craftsmanship, but you sure it will hold it?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Putting out the cigar on the bottom of his cowboy boot, "Yep. If it wasn't going to, the thing would have broken out by now. Don't worry. Everything is under control." Growling was heard as a struggle was heard mixed in within it. Running into the room as he took a bat and hit the wolves' giant hand paw to let the man go. The wolf growled as he let it's 'toy' go as he snarled back at the one who decided to hit him and ruin his fun. Dropping the bat to the floor as the man was released, the wolf moved to the back of the cage as the rattling of chains could be heard.

The man slowly stood to his feet as he coughed heavily, "Next time you morons won't tangle with it. Now go do what I asked you earlier." The two men walked out of the room as the bald-headed gentleman stood before the caged creature. "It's a wolf.. Why did you tell me, you didn't know what it was?" Sighing as he turned his attention back to the other gentleman, "When we brought it here, it was human. A seven-foot-tall gentleman. Put up one hell of a fight until we used one of my 'special' weapons to knock'em out." Sighing as he shook his head, "Keep your damn chemical weapons to yerself Layfield. I don't want you killing this wolf either, not until my task at hand is done. This could be the key to finding the rest and settling things for the old man. You got that?" Sighing as he nodded, "Crystal clear I got it. But if it attacks me or my men, I will hurt it." Shaking his head, "Don't even hurt a hair on that wolf or you will answer to me." "Going soft on the thing?" Growling as he grabbed the guy by the front of his white collared shirt, jacking him up off his feet a bit, "Listen and listen good. I'm in charge of everything. I'm not going soft. To ordinarily to get the rest to come. It has to be alive. They will communicate somehow, or the rest know one of its own is missing. They will come looking. Get it?" The other man nods as he is placed back upon his feet, "Yea I get it.." Straightening his shirt as the other man turned his attention back to the wolf before him. "Leave us Layfield. I'll be fine. I can handle this thing." Layfield nodded as he walked out of the room, pulling a cloth over the open doorway as he walked off to get the file and results of the blood work was being runned.

A pair of silvery green eyes looked into his blue orbs from the shadows of the cage. The silvery black fur was seen a bit in the dim light of a few measly candles burning nearby. "Well looks like you and I should get acquainted. Yer going to be here awhile." A snort was heard as dust rose up towards his face, "Alright we don't have too. I will leave that up to you. Stupid beast. Make yerself comfortable and I'll be back later." With that he walked off, out of the room. Walking out as Layfield walked over to him, "He's both." Lifting a brow as he narrowed his blue eyes, "What?" Handing the paper over to him, "The blood work came back on the thing in the other room." Taking the paper and looking it over, "This one is both?"

He questioned as he rubbed his chin in thought, as he lowered the paper. "Now that's interesting. If there is one like this, must be others running around." Lifting a brow, "How do you know there's more out there? Could be just the one." Sighing as he looked to Layfield, "You don't know much about wolves do you?" Rubbing his neck, "Only thing I know is that they love to attack my cattle and make my life a livin' hell."

Shaking his head as he crumpled the paper up and tossing it into a nearby trash can. "No such thing as a solitary wolf. Unless something is wrong with it. They work and live in PACKS, you damn moron. That's no solitary wolf." Lifting a brow as he nods and looks to the man, "How do you know?" Shaking his head, "I'm working with a moron.." He grumbled as he walked away and grabbed his cell phone out of his jean short front pocket. "Look into it's eyes you can see it. Damn yer dumber than you look man." He turned his back to the man and started in on a conversation on the phone.

Finishing up the conversation as he closed the phone, pocketing it. "I'll be back in a few. I've got to go pick up some things. I'll be back, whatever you do. Everybody stays away from the wolf in the back. It's not going to go anywhere." Layfield went to say something as piercing blazing blue eyes came into his, holding his hands up in defense "Alright everybody stays outta the room." Nodding as he walked off, "Any marks or anything I see on the wolf. I'm taking it out on yer carcass when I get back." With that said, he made his way down to his truck and left to get the supplies he would need.

 **Chapter 8**

Lifting my head up, after going over information that I had received on some new weapons that were made, a knock sounded upon the study door. I sighed as I closed my eyes, feeling a headache coming on. "Enter.." The door opened as Dave and John both made their presences known. "Come in gentlemen. What do I owe this pleasure?" John and Dave both stepped into the room, closing the door behind them. "Coming to check on things. See how you were doing?" John started as they both stood before me, in front of the desk. Leaning back into the huge office chair sighing a bit as I opened my eyes as I looked to the both of them. "Just going over the information on the new chemical weapons, someone came up with and sold to the hunters to kill, tranquillize and such for werewolves. I haven't even gone over what it does to vampires yet. But I can just imagine the results. That's probably what held you and John back that night David. Some special chemical bullet some of them used."

Sighing as they both ran a hand through their hair. "That's why my legs felt like putty underneath me and I couldn't move to.. Save Master..." David words slowly diminished as I slowly stood to my feet. "I do not blame you or anybody for what happened.

We were not prepared like we should of been. That you can't blame on Master nor myself. We never knew about these weapons until now. I've done research. Now we know how to be prepared and I'm going to talk with Dameous so we have antidotes for this, for the future. For us and the group. We are going to be prepared. So, when Master Taker is located, we go in for the kill." They both nodded as I placed my hands upon the desk in front of me as I lowered my head. Shaking it some. Dave and John both looked concerning to her, "You alright Ty?" John asked as I shook my head, "It's Master Taker..." I slowly lifted my head as I looked to them both, "He's alive, doing well for now. He's been kept locked up somewhere, but he doesn't know where..."

I shook my head as I sighed and slowly stood to my full height. "You can communicate with him?" Dave asked. I nodded, "Sometimes I can. We are that close, especially with our souls. Sometimes I can feel his pain and such, he can with mine. Most of the time I block it from him. At least we know he's alright. We just have to keep moving at the pace we are going. I know it's been a rough week without him here. I appreciate you both helping out as much as you have. Nadius is included in this, but we must keep pressing on. This is what Master Taker would of wanted." They both nodded as I slowly walked around the desk, "Alright tonight we all go out and hunt in shifts. Must keep guards and such around the house. Make sure nobody is followed back here. I know the hunters know where we live. But let them think we are no longer living or anything. The less they know the better."

"I will let the pack know about the plans for this evening Ty." David said as he turned and started walking away. "Thank you David. I will go and let Xander know about what is going on. The group is just as concerned about Master Taker as we are. He started both after all." They both nodded as John went to leave, "John hold on a moment please. I would like to speak with you." He stopped in his footsteps as Dave closed the door behind him, after he exited the room. John turned his attention back to me, "Yes Ty?" I sighed as I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm going to speak with the intruder wolf tonight. See if I can get any information out of him. I would like you and Nadius there in case he gives me a hard time." John lifted a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sure thing Ty. But you sure this wolf can help us?" I nodded, "I think so. I swear I know this wolf. But I'm not getting my hopes up about it. Just going to try and see what happens." John nods, "Once you and Glen have hunted. Come find me and we will deal with him." John nods as he turns to walk away, "Do not let Dave know. He is watching JJ and JR this evening, about what we are doing." John looks over his shoulder and nods, "I won't." I nod as he opens the door and exits the study. Leaning against the desk as I sighed, running a hand over my face. I got myself together, along with the information, walked off to find Dameous to discuss an antidote for the new chemical weapons the hunters are using now.

Sometime after hours of discussion, experimenting, an antidote was founded for both the group and the pack. Now we have defenses against those chemical weapons. At least we had one leap ahead of those hunters. Sighing as I heard John and Glen talking to one another as they walked down from upstairs. I walked out of the kitchen, heading for the basement. "Where you are going Ty?" Glen asked as I looked to them both, "To talk to that wolf. Answers must be received so we might be able to use any information on finding Master." With that I opened the door and headed downstairs to the basement. John and Glen followed a few minutes later.

We walked over to where the wolf was being held as it moved amongst the hay of the pen. I looked to John and Glen, "Stay amongst the shadows. Let me be the only one seen by him. Have to earn his trust to get answers. Be on alert in case. No sudden jump outs or anything. Let me handle it." They both nodded as I walked over to the pen, the guards on duty saluting me. "Take 20 guys. I'm going to speak with the prisoner." They both nodded as they walked off for a break.

I walked along the outside of the pen, as a dark pair of eyes slowly opened as the wolf moved. Rattling chains and rustling hay was the only thing heard. It's eyes were following my every movement as I settled into a kneeling position on the outside. Settling down as he faced my way, we let our eyes come into contact as we studied one another for some time.

I slowly smiled a bit to the wolf, "I know we've met before. But I cannot remember where. I see it in your eyes the night we fought. Our Master placed you in here because you attacked one of his kin, which is my son..." The wolf grunted as it settled, crossing it's massive arms over it's chest. "I was doing a job.." It spoke in a gravely type voice. I nodded, "I figured that. But who sent you and why?" Sighing as the wolf lowered it's ears back against its head, "None of your business. I rather rot in here than tell you anything." I lifted a brow, "Well that's not going to happen while I'm around. Our Master and my mate is missing. Hunters took him somewhere and don't know where. I was hoping you knew anything about these new hunters and their weapons they are using on us now." The wolf snickered as he shook his head, "You think I had something to do with that?" I nodded, "The pack and myself think that, because we are very secluded where we live. By the looks, things are being found out and we do not know how." The wolf sighed once again, "My leader told us where you were located and told me to kill the leader's kin and try for the second in command. Which I didn't succeed in, if you didn't interrupt me."

I narrowed my eyes towards the wolf's words. "Well my dear killing friend. You would have never had gotten to my son and killed him with or without me in the room. There is a lot to this place that you do not know and never will. Whoever your leader is, didn't give you all the information you needed. If you don't want to talk that's fine. You get no feeds, no nothing until you speak to me and only me. With the information, I seek. Until then. Enjoy your stay." With that I slowly got to my feet and walked off to leave the wolf in his thoughts.

I walked over to Glen and John in the shadows as we walked back upstairs, shutting the door behind us. "Who would send a killer after you Ty?" John asked as I sighed, "I don't know. That could be a lot of people. But it's someone who knows this place. But who the hell knows about this house, except if they were a two-timing vampire or wolf." Glen and John looked to one another, "That could be anybody." I nodded, "Someone who would have a motive in taking out our kin and then coming after me. Someone has a target on me. So they thought taking Master Taker away would weaken us, make us more vulnerable. But for who and what would be the questions that need answers." They both nodded, "Alright guys. We'll ponder these tomorrow night. I will have a talk with Xander and Paul. Then we will have a pack meeting. We will go from there. Until then we keep doing what we've been doing, gather information and see if we get the answers we seek. Hopefully we will soon..." Glen patted my shoulder, "Don't worry Ty. He'll be returned soon." I looked to Glen and nod as I walk off to check on JJ and JR, before heading to bed for the day.

 **Chapter 9**

Returning to the location as he unloaded his truck by himself. Bringing the rest of the supplies up as he was going to make this home for now. Finding the cooler he had carried up, grabbed a huge raw roast beef as he carried with him into the other room. Lowering the cloth that was a make shift door for now, movement of chains and rustling of some of the hay on the bottom of the pen could be heard. Silvery green eyes narrowed towards him as sniffing could be heard. "I thought you would be hungry. I don't know what you eat, but I thought I would get you something. Can't have you starving to death." Grabbing the keys off the wall, unlocking the gate as he stepped in, placing the meat near the wolf as he backed up, closing the door, locking it back up, pocketing the keys. Making sure he was the only one to access the wolf's cage, from now on.

Hearing the chains moves as he saw the bloody meat disappear into the shadows as the sounds of chewing and enjoyment could be heard. "Thought you could use the meal. I don't know how often you creatures eat, but I'll try and feed you one to twice a day." With that he walked out to leave the wolf to its meal.

A few hours after setting everything up, even building a door to the make shift room, making some improvements. The others came back as he was just sitting down to go over the file that he had upon the one they had captured. "Well look who decided to make camp. Getting friendly with the wild life?" Layfield asked as the other rose to his feet and narrowed his blue eyes, "Nope, keeping an eye on the catch. Make sure this one doesn't get away without us getting answers." Layfield chuckled, "What you think that thing is smart enough to talk or even understand what you are saying. It's not human man, it's a wolf for god sakes." Sighing as he runs a hand over his face, "Go home all of you. Wait for further instructions from me. I've got some information I've got to go over, that I just received today." They all nod as they gathered their gear and left without another word. Sighing as he reached into another cooler and grabbed a couple of beers as he settled into his reading of notes and such. He knew it was going to be a long night.

Sighing as we all sat discussing who the leak from the pack or group could of given out directions and such to the house. I rubbed my temples as I felt a headache coming on. "Guys, guys... Come on now. We're all on the same side here. Here's what we'll do. Try our best to keep tabs on everyone. I know it's a lot to ask. But just try. Anything looks out of the ordinary with anybody let someone higher up know, let the group and pack, be your eyes and ears. That's all I can figure out until further notice." I slowly stood to my feet as everybody FINALLY agreed on something. I slowly turned and walked out of the meeting room as I decided to head outside for some fresh air. I sat upon the porch railing, just listening around the property in case. "Everything alright Ty?" Glen asked as he stepped out onto the porch, closing the front door behind him. I sighed and nodded, running a hand through my hair, "Yes.. Just needed some fresh air. Haven't been right since everything started happening."

Glen placed a hand upon my shoulder as he looked to me, "Why don't you go out for a hunt. Might make you feel better. We can handle things here." I shook my head, "No way Glen. Last time I left, all hell broke loose and Master ended up getting kidnaped. I'm not risking it again."

I slowly slid his hand off my shoulder, climbing to my feet as I sighed. "You can't starve yourself Ty. You need to feed. If Master heard you doing this, he would be displeased." I looked to him over my shoulder, "Don't place a guilt trip on me Glen. I have enough to deal with right now. Once Master Taker is back here safe and unharmed, the better off everybody will be. Then I will feed to my heart's content alright?" He ran a hand through his hair and nods, "Whatever you say Ty." I nodded as I headed inside as I started for the stairs, to check on the boys.

I made it half way as I slowly felt my legs giving out from under me. I slowly fell to my knees as I sighed, leaning my forehead against the stair in front of me. Glen came walking in the front door, turning and seeing Ty upon the stairs. Running up to her side, "Ty..Ty you alright?" Feeling an arm around me as I leaned into Glen's embrace. "I'm alright.. Just tired.." Glen sighs as he lifts Ty into his arms. "I'm placing you in bed then I'm fetching Dameous myself."

With that I didn't argue as Glen carried me upstairs and laid me upon the bed as he left to get Dameous. I slid my boots off and got comfortable as I slid into bed, my arms felt like weights were holding my arms down. That's how weak I was feeling, I couldn't understand why, except for not feeding maybe.

Dameous stepped out of the room, closing the doors behind him as Glen, John and David all stepped forward. "How is she Dameous?" Glen asked. Dameous jumped not hearing nobody move behind him as he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked to the three gentlemen and motioned for them to follow him, so they could talk in private. They walked down to the study as the guys followed Dameous into the room. Closing the doors as he motioned to them, "Sit down gentlemen." They all seated themselves as they looked to Dameous as he stood before them. "She is going to have to take it easy for a while gentlemen. Taking better care of herself from now on for a while. I know it's hard to say this, but we must get Master Taker back as soon as possible." They all looked at one another then to Dameous, "We all know this Dameous." Dave commented as Dameous sighs, "That's not what I meant. The longer they are apart, the more weaker Ty's going to get." John slowly stood to his feet, "What are you getting at Dameous?" "What I mean is, she needs to feed. She is part vampire like Master Taker is. She will not feed from nobody else but him. Plus there is going to be a little one around soon." Glen's jaw dropped as he sighed, "Great just great. We can't find him and Ty can't help.. Plus now this on top of it all.." Dave sighs as John dropped back into his chair, "Does she know?" Dameous shook his head, "Not about the feeding thing no.. About baring another child, yes. She should know, her body is telling her." Glen slowly stands to his feet, "How far along is she?" Rubbing the back of his neck, "Four months. She might not show it when human, too much, but she will show a bit more as a wolf. That's why she hasn't shifted. She doesn't want everyone fussing over her. She's trying to keep it a secret until Master Taker returns."

Dave slowly stood to his feet along with John, "We've must get Master Taker back as soon as we can." John commented. Everybody nodded, "We must not lead on to Ty that you know either. Or she'll have my head." Dameous said as he sighs. "Know what?" A voice sounded as they all jumped. I stood in front of them with my arms crossed over my chest as I looked to the group. Stepping up as I sigh and look to the group, "You told them didn't you Dameous?" He nods, "Yes Ty I did..." Sighing as I ran a hand through my hair, "It's alright Dameous. Someone needs to know. Besides us. But it goes no further than this room. Do I make myself clear?" They all nod. "Good. Now I've got two months before this cub is born.

We must get Master Taker back before then. Anything from our contacts?"

John stepped up, "I've got some reports of humans running around down near an old warehouse, outskirts of the city. A few counties over. But they are not sure if it's hunters or not. But wolf howls and such have been heard from there. A few werewolves that hunt out there over heard them." I nod, "Good at least we have a lead to that. I haven't seen anything from my follower in some time. Wonder if he went out that way..." Shrugging as I sighed a bit, running a hand through my hair, "I'm going to lay down for a while. I will tell JJ, JR and Xander about them becoming brothers again, but nobody says nothing otherwise. Then I'm going to get in contact with a few contacts from down town, see where our bald headed, red neck hunter has disappeared too." With that I left the room, heading back to our sleeping quarters for a while, before dealing with business.

 **Chapter 10**

Sighing as he ran a hand over his bald head and slowly stirred from sleeping in the chair he occupied overnight. He slowly stood up as he stretched. He heard noises as he grabbed a nearby 45 hand gun upon the table. In case one of the guys, decided to come and disturb the catch. Then he would blow them away, other than that. It was just to scare whoever off with. He slowly moved in his work boots, quietly as he could as he narrowed his blue eyes. He heard noises from the shadows of the warehouse. He couldn't pinpoint exactly where. Closing his eyes as he listened. Noises came from each direction actually, plus with echoing it was hard to pinpoint it. Slowly opening his eyes as a soft howl could be heard from the distance. He jumped as the captured wolf answered back with its own loud howl. "Well looks like you've got a rescue group around. I wonder if I could catch another one of you..." He whispered to himself as he started taking a look around. Being cautious of where he stepped, with squeaky boards and such. Along his travels he grabbed a rope off a nearby chair, making sure not to knock it over.

Placing the rope over his shoulder as he moved along. He heard the capture wolf howl once again as he moved over near the door. Quietly he unlocked the door and opened the door. He saw the chained, caged wolf, standing upon its hind paws, grasping the bars to the side as it's tail swayed behind them. He shook the pen bars as he growled.

Stepping inside as the wolf looked over his shoulder, silvery green eyes looked to the man. He stepped back away from the bars as he crouched down. Placing it's hands paws upon it's knees. "Let..me..go.." The wolf spoke between deep breaths. The man seemed to see the wolf was getting aggravated and just wanted out. "So you do speak..." The wolf leaned his ears back as it lowered its head and nods a bit towards the human. "I just want to talk to yah. Between you and me." The wolf shook his head, "I have nothing to say to you hunter.. You've taken me from my family, barged in on my home and property without permission. Nearly killed me and my pack. You're getting nothing from me.." A snarling voice sounded. The man snickered as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Then you don't get out. You can rot in there for all I care. Until I get the answers I seek." The wolf growled as he lunged for the cage but was stopped by the chains that encircled his wrists and fell short with a huge yelp.

Laughing as the wolf shook it's head and looked up to him. "Maybe we can draw a bargain son. Then you help me, I help you. A process that can get you back to your precious pack." The wolf growled as he shook his head, "No deals hunter. I rather die than give you what you want." The hunter nods as he steps back, "Then you get your wish for that then. You don't get shit from me until you give me answers." The wolf snarled as the human walked off, closing the door and locking it up. Placing the key in his jean short front pocket as he headed over and seated himself. He yawned as he listened around him. Nothing but quiet was heard around him, even outside from the open window. He settled in the chair as he went back to reading, as sleep over took him once again.

Returning to the house as he ran through the tunnel, running John over. "Sorry John. Got to find Ty." John pointed, "Upstairs. Her and the Master's quarters." He nodded as he bounded up the stairs, to the first floor. Avoiding others left and right, bounded up the stairs and made it to the door. Mathiaus was standing guard as he nodded letting him pass into the room. He knocked as he heard he could enter. Dak sat within the room, with her hand paws rubbing her pregnant belly. She had been told bed rest for the remainder of her time, keep up her strength, but she hadn't been hungry for days. "Dak, I come with news." Nadius said as he knelt. Slowly standing to her foot paws, "Speak Nadius..." Looking up from his kneeling position as he nods, "I heard from the contacts about that warehouse. Your follower is there with Master Dac. He was taken by him and his hunter group. The contacts came into howling contact with him. He's still alive..." A deep sigh was released that I've been holding as I nodded, "Well done Nadius. Was the man alone or was the whole group there?" "According to one wolf, just one man could be smelt there. Only one vehicle." I nod as I motion him to his feet, "Get the pack together. Tell them rest is in order, except for the ones on guard duty. Rest and feed up your heading out on a mission tomorrow night. We take that solo hunter down and bring him here. Make sure if Master Dac is hurt that you make sure he gets back here unharmed. I will leave you and Dag in charge of him. Mathias's in charge of the human. I know he can handle it."

Nadius nods, "Yes Dak, anything else?" I nodded, "Whatever you do... Do not tell him of me. I will fill him in, once he has returned. Been fed and tended too. That understood?" He nods, "Yes Dak. Don't worry Master Dac will be returned safe and sound, even if it takes my life to bring him back here." I nod as I place my hand paws upon my bulging belly. The little one was very active all evening. "Everything alright?" Nadius asked. I nodded as I sighed, "Yes the little one just very active. Must sense the father is going to be here soon, before it comes into our world." Nadius nods, "Go turn in Nadius. If I need you I will fetch you." He nods once again, "Have a good rest Dak. Master Dac will be back tomorrow night, before the next dawn. I promise." I nod as he takes his leave.

I slowly walk over to the door, open enough to stick my head out to see Mathiaus on duty still. "Mathiaus.. Go get Dameous and then go rest for the day... You've got a mission tomorrow's eve." He looks to me and nods with a bit of a salute. "Yes Dak." With that he walked off, leaving another guard on duty.

I closed the door quietly as I winced a bit, placing a hand paw upon my stomach. "Settle down little one. Nobody will not hurt you. I promise. Your father will be back very soon." Walking over to the bed as I laid upon my side, keeping myself propped up a bit amongst the pillows. The pain in my stomach was getting a bit worse, so I decided to have Dameous fetched in case. A knock sounded, "Come forth Dameous." I closed my eyes as I heard the door open, then close once again. "I was told you needed me..." Dameous started as he walked over and saw Dak was showing signs of the little coming into the world soon. He walked over and patted Dak's shoulder. "Relax Dak. I will not leave your side. No worries, the pack will deal with the rest." I nod as I try to rest as Dameous kept an eye on me while I rested for the day.

 **Chapter 11**

Moving into the tall grasses of one of the nearby fields near the warehouse. Nadius lifted his head as he sniffed, "He's still there along with the hunter. Everybody knows their place and duty. Do as we planned. Grab the hunter, get Master Dac out of there and we get home before dawn. Understood?" Everybody nodded as something caught Dag's attention. Turning on his heels, keeping hidden in the darkness. "What's wrong Dag?" Mathiaus asked. Dag sighed, "We've got more company." Mathiaus turned and looked.

Two more vehicles came rolling up the dead-end road to the warehouse. Nadius caught this as he sighed, "Be on your guard heavily while you make your way up to the top floor. We meet where we planned. Take care of the trouble, the best you can and quietly. Don't need to alert the big hunter and the Master of our presences until we are there." With that everybody went their own ways and headed into the warehouse.

Nadius and Dag found ways in through the back part of the warehouse. Mathiaus with a few other pack members to the east, the rest took the west. Nobody went in the front, it was the obvious way in, most dangerous way. Dag and Nadius took separate ways after entering the warehouse the same way. They would meet up on the top floor as planned.

Nadius moved quickly and quietly as he followed his nose and instincts as he made his way through the maze to the top floor of the warehouse. He stopped as he was one floor below where he needed to go. Moving quietly through the shadows as he stopped, his ears catching something from nearby. He narrowed his dark hazel eyes as he caught movement. He lowered himself towards the floor some as he headed in the direction he needed to go. He found a way to the top floor. Looking back as what he saw was gone. He shook his head as he headed up the stairs gently to not be heard. He hid amongst the shadows as the others gathered where they said to meet. Mathiaus was missing out of everybody. Nadius was informed on Mathiaus as he growled as they saw the head hunter stir from his sleep.

The man slowly stirred as he heard noises from downstairs. He sighed as he slowly got to his feet, walked across over to the open window. He saw one other vehicle in the driveway besides his. "Stupid Layfield, can't be careful when he comes in." He grumbled to himself as he narrowed his blue eyes. He had heard a growl, but he thought it came from the wolf in the pen. But it sounded to close to be that one. He slowly moved towards the table as he grabbed a hunting knife, one of the guys left behind, to protect himself in case. He narrowed his blue eyes and looked around, trying to focus his eyes into the darkness. He shook his head as he sighed, running his hand over his bald head.

He knew there was nothing there, just his imagination running away from him. He put the knife down on the make shift table and walked across the floor over to the room, unlocking the room, opening the door to check on the wolf. See if it would talk now.

Next thing he knew it, two huge fur covered arms came around him and lifted him off his feet. He heard a huge growl as a grayish white wolf came into his view. Raging dark blue eyes narrowed at him as he swallowed hard past the lump that formed in his throat. "Make no noise.. And I won't rip your throat out." He slowly nodded as he heard the massive wolf speak, from between huge jaws. A bunch of huge other wolves came into view from the shadows as the wolf that had him in a bear hug moved out of the way. "Good work.." A huge silvery black wolf said as he narrowed his dark hazel eyes towards the human, then to the others. "Tie him up. Cover his eyes and gag him for transport." A couple of others stepped forward as they took care of the head hunter. Nadius sniffed as he smelt Master on the other side of the door, he took caution as he poked his head in. A pair of silvery green eyes looked to him from the darkness, "Master?" Nadius spoke quietly. Master Dac moved into the light as he couldn't get to the bars, "Nadius. You are a sight for sore eyes." Nadius looked to him as he walked in, "Are you alright Master?" He questioned as he moved in quietly as he looked around. "I'm alright. Where is everybody else?" He asked.

"Dak is home protected by the rest of the pack. Dag has the main hunter. Mathiaus I do not know. He came along, but I don't know where he is. I think the rest of the hunters got him. I'm not sure."

Master growled as he heard about one of his good hunters coming up unfound. "Don't worry sire. We're going to get you out. I promise." "You can't Nadius. The human has keys to my encapturement." Nadius sighed as he stepped out and was barely missed getting hit by a flying bullet, that ricocheted off the door. Nadius growled as he moved back out of the way, "We've been found. One other hunter wasn't taken down." Master growled as Nadius moved into the shadows and kept an eye on the outside. "Come on you dogs. I got one of you down already for a trophy. I can take the rest of you down." Layfield yelled as he held onto two pistols, with chemical bullets, ready to rid the warehouse of the dogs that had invaded the last time into any place.

Dagnaultan and the rest had gotten into the shadows and kept the head hunter quiet as they kept their eyes upon the crazed hunter with the two pistols. Dag left the group with the head hunter, knocked out. He needed to divert the hunter, maybe the guy was dumb enough to come into the shadows and Dag would be able to take care of him. But divert him long enough to give Nadius and Master Dac enough time to get out of shooting range, into safety of the shadows. Dag moved along the shadows as he heard shots being fired as he stopped. A couple hitting the floor near his foot paws. He narrowed his eyes as he moved around the other make shift room, where Nadius and Master were trapped. He got up along the wall and moved behind the open door. He listened for his moment, hopefully this guy was fool enough to make a slim mistake.

Nadius was stuck as he moved out of the doorway, as a few more shots were let off. He growled as he looked around as he saw a set of keys on the wall. "Dumb humans.." He grumbled as he moved along and up to the hook. Nudging it with his nose as the keys dropped into his large hand paw. He moved over to the cage and unlocked the door.

"I'm going to get you out of here Master." Master kept his eyes on the door as Nadius did his work with the cell and getting him out of his shackles. Getting the lock undone and getting the door to the Master's prison open was easy. "Nadius!" Master yelled as the human jumped into the doorway and shot two shots into the room. Nadius hit the ground as one whizzed by his head as he hit the floor. Next thing the human knew it, the door slammed shut on him, crushing his wrist holding the weapon. Dropping it to the floor, the door opened up as Dag came into view. "Miss me..." Dag commented as he grabbed the human by his ankles and dragged him noisily off to the shadows, to take care of business. Nadius sighed as he saw Dag take care of the pain in the ass.

Getting to his foot paws as he grabbed the keys gently between his claws from the floor as he fiddled with them to find the right one for the Master's shackles. Finally finding the right key, getting Master Dac gently out of the two sets of shackles. Dag came back into view as Nadius helped Master Dac to his foot paws and out of the prison, he had been kept in for so long. "Let's get out of here and get home." Nadius announced as they stepped out into the open room once again. Dag slid himself under the Master's other arm, placing his body weight upon his. "Good to have you back Master Dac." He said as he motioned the others to come forth, with their catch.

The others came into the light, one had the head hunter tossed over their shoulder. "Let's go." Nadius said as Dag didn't move. "Move out Dagnaultan." Dag shook his head as he motioned another over, placing another where he was under Master's arm. "Help Nadius back with the Master." He took off as he stopped upon hearing Nadius speak. "Stop Dag!" Dag looked over his shoulder and shook his head, "No. We never leave one behind. I will meet you back at the mansion. I promise." Master patted Nadius' shoulder. "Let..him go.." Nadius sighed as he nodded, Dag took off into the darkness, looking for Mathiaus before heading back to the mansion himself. Nadius sighed as he led the others, carrying Master out of the warehouse and heading back to the wood. Where vehicles were hidden to drive back to the mansion with.

 **Chapter 12**

Arriving back at the mansion, Glen parked the truck in the back as everybody bailed out. Glen climbed out of the cab and helped Master Taker out, get to his wobbly feet still. "Take your time Master." Glen said as he placed himself under Mark's right arm, so he could lean against him for support. Glen led him through the back door, settling Master Taker into a chair as another vehicle pulled up. John got out of the SUV, helping Dave out of the cab. Glen sighed relief seeing both men alive and back safely. "Who is it?" Master asked. "John and Dave. John found him." Master nods, "Good to..." Master stopped mid-sentence as Glen turned and looked to him, "Master.. What's wrong?" Master Taker climbed to his feet as he headed out of the kitchen. The house was too quiet. "Upstairs.." John entered with Dave as Glen followed the Master. "What's wrong?" Glen asked as he placed a hand upon the Master's shoulder. The Master stopped as he lifted a bloody hand to the air, pointing towards his quarters. "There.." Glen closed his eyes as John and Dave came walking into the room. "What's going on?" Dave asked in a whisper. Glen held his hand up as he looked to the other two. "Something isn't right. You two stay with Master Taker. I'm going to check it out." Dave laid a hand upon Glen's shoulder, "I'll go." Glen nods as Dave moved quietly around them and up the stairs.

Dave heard noises from the Master's quarters as he removed his shirt and shifted into wolf form, just in case. John, Master Taker and Glen saw Dave's shirt come flying over the railing to the floor. Master saw that and narrowed his eyes as he started moving. Glen and John both stopped him, "Stay Master Taker. You're in no condition to fight." Master growled, "I am to protect my family and mate. Let me go.." Next thing they both knew it, Mathiaus and the intruder came stumbling down the stairs, together fighting one another. Glen moved Master Taker back as John shifted and jumped into the fight. "Get that intruder under control!" Master Taker bellowed as a few others came up from the basement. They stopped at the sight of Master Taker and knelt down, knowing they were in trouble, cause of the failure at their guard duty of the prisoner while the others were gone.

After getting the dark grey wolf under control, "Stop! Mathiaus, Dag..." Came Dameous' voice as he walked down the stairs into everybody's view. Dag and Mathiaus stopped as Master Taker came into Dameous' view. Dameous' eyes went wide as he looked to the Master, "Master.. You are home.. I did not know.." Master stood without Glen's help as Dameous approached him. "Don't go against my orders Dag and Mathiaus."

"Stop Master.. He protected your mate from an intruder. The guards are the ones to blame for the intruder getting in." Master narrowed his eyes to this news as he looked past Dameous to the three. "Let him go Mathiaus, Dag."

They let the dark grey wolf go as Master walked around Dameous and stood before him. "Step forward."

The dark grey wolf stepped forward as Mathiaus and Dagnaultan stepped back. "You are in my good graces for protecting my mate while I was away. I do not know how to repay you. But you are still a prisoner of this house." The dark grey wolf nodded it's head as his dark blue eyes looked towards the Master. "I know your mate, personally from years ago." The wolf finally spoke. Dameous turned and stood nearby, "It's true sire. Dak and the wolf had been getting along, once everything settled down. He's been protecting her." Master looked to Dameous and nods, "How is she Dameous?" He asked. Dameous shook his head, "I'm not going to speak about it. It's private sire. How about I take a look at you in the den and we'll discuss it." He nods as he looks past the wolf to Mathiaus and Dag. "The two of you place this wolf, back in his prison for the night. I will deal with him tomorrow. Dag is on guard with this wolf. Mathiaus, you watch the hunter and make sure nobody disturbs him. I will deal with him myself." They both nod as Dag escorts the wolf back to the basement. "Glen go and rest. Then you're on guard duty down near the tunnels. Whoever was on guard duty and didn't get the intruder out. Will be promptly punished tomorrow night." Glen nods, "Yes Master." Master nods as Dameous led him to the den, for a look over and a private talk.

Slowly opening the bedroom door and stepping in as Dameous had explained everything to him. He shut the door gently as he let his silvery green eyes adjust as he listened around him. Both wrists were wrapped up from the rubbing of the shackles. He had a good feeding and felt a bit better, but he wouldn't feel complete without seeing her. Perking ears to the sounds within the room. A huge smile slid across his muzzle as he took a few quiet steps forward.

"Come forth Master. I know your scent anywhere." A soft voice spoke from the darkness. He walked over to the corner of the room, to the make shift bed, that Dak laid upon on. Dameous had explained everything and he didn't argue or anything. He slowly knelt down as he leaned forward and kissed his mate upon the forehead. "I have missed you Dak. Dameous filled me in on everything. Seems like you've had everything under control here, while my absence had left a hole in the pack." Slowly opening my silvery blues, looking into his silvery green. Thinking I would never see them again. Slowly lifting a hand paw, placing it upon the side of his cheek. "You've been highly missed Master Dac. Did everybody make it back?" Leaning his cheek into her touch and sighs, "Yes everybody made it back, safe and sound. We even have the hunter."

Sighing a bit as a small whimper was heard, as a knock sounded upon the door. Dak sighed as Master Dac got to his foot paws and walked over to the door, opening it gently, with a growl, as Dameous stepped in. "Just stopping by one last time to check upon Dak and the little one." I chuckle a bit, "Come forth Dameous. Don't mind Dac." Master Dac closed the door as Dameous walked over and knelt down as he took the young wolf cub into his arms gently to check the young one over. Master Dac walked over as he knelt down once again as I rolled onto my back and sighed as I sat up, placing some cushion behind me.

Master Dac moved himself and sat down behind his mate. Sighing as I leaned against his chest, running my nose into his thick black silvery chest fur, I was in heaven once again. Closing my eyes for a bit as I took in everything about him once again, like it would be my last time.

I slowly opened them once again as Dameous nods as he handed the young one back to Dak. "Perfect Dak. You're a champ in my book." I took our young one into my arms, placing the young one upon my chest, on it's stomach as it fell asleep, clinging to its mom's fur. Dameous looked to the Master. "I'm going to go check on the others and turn in for the eve. If you need me sire, you know where to find me." Master Dac nods, "I will show myself out. You just rest Dak. Feed as soon as you feel like you want too. Your still feeding two." I nod as Dameous got to his feet and walked out of the room, leaving the couple with their new little one.

I looked up to Master Dac with a smile across my muzzle, "I tried to hold off until you returned, but our little one wanted into our world." Master lowered his head and kissed her forehead. "It's alright. I'm happy you and the little are fine. I owe the mystery grey wolf." I sighed as the little one moved upon my chest and settled back down. I had my arm over the little one, so nothing would happen. "Master, welcome your new daughter." Master Dac's eyes went wide as saucers as he went into a bit of shock. I giggled at his reaction, "I knew you would be shocked. Dameous lost the bet." Master Dac lowered his ears a bit as he looked to his lovely mate, "You two had a bet on my reaction?" I nodded with a bit of a chuckle, "Yes. You always wanted another son. Well, nature had other plans for us." Master Dac chuckled softly as he leaned a hand out and ran his fingertips through his daughter's thick silvery fur. "She has your fur Master. Thick and as soft as ever. Color too." Master smiles gently as I slowly pick up the little one up and hand her over to her father, "Here you can hold her, just be very gentle." Master Dac nods as he gently took the cub into his arms and sighs as the cub settled into his arms gently. "From this day forth, I Dactansin, your father, promise to protect you beyond any means necessary to make sure you grow up, big and strong to the wolf you are bound to be." I smiled as he made his promise to his daughter.

I remembered when he made the same promise to JJ and JR when they were born. I slid up and looked to Master, "I remember you making the same promise to the twins when they were born." Master Dac smiled and nod, "I still hold the promise today." I nod, "With great honor you do. You are a fantastic father Dac. You are going to be even a greater one to her." He smiles, "I love all three the same, but I'm going to be a bit more cautious in protecting her." I chuckle, "You sound like a natural born father." I yawn as I snuggle against his chest as I close my eyes. "Rest my love. You've had a busy night. No worries I will be awake to take care of her. One question?" Perking an ear, "What's that love?" "What is our daughter's name?" "Once she figures out she can shift to human, human name is Teagan Marie. But as she is now wolf, Dainaice." He nods, "Perfect choice love." I smiled as I yawned once again, letting sleep over take me, once again in my mate's arms.

 **Chapter 13**

Stepping out of their quarters quietly, letting his mate and daughter rest. He was half dressed as he carried a red shirt as he slipped it on as he buttoned up. He yawned as he headed downstairs. He stopped as Dave and Glen came walking around the stair case from the back of the house. "How is Ty, Master?" Dave asked. He turned and looked to the two of them, "She is doing alright. Now that we are whole once again, better than you think. Glen you are an uncle again. You have a niece." Glen smiled broadly, "I couldn't be any more happier sire." Master nods as Dave bows his head, "Congratulations Master Taker." Master nods once again as he looks to Dave and Glen, "How's the hunter and the wolf?" Glen sighs, "The hunter is being a pain. But the wolf is fine. Sits in his cage not giving nobody a problem." Master nods as he speaks, "Both of you follow me. I would like to speak to the wolf down stairs, then we will deal with the hunter. He will be taught a lesson on how to treat our kind and see why he did what he did." They both nodded as they followed Master Taker down into the basement.

Dave and Glen shifted into werewolves as they approached the cage of the mysterious wolf. Nadius taking the guard's position as he was dismissed. "On your feet prisoner. You're in the presence of the Master of this house hold. He wishes to speak with you." Nadius explained. The dark grey wolf's dark blue eyes slowly opened as he looked to the larger wolf. He nodded as he slowly stood to his feet, stopping as his restraints only let him go so far. Master Taker stepped into the light as Mathiaus followed behind him. Nadius unlocked the cage as Master Taker stepped inside. The dark grey wolf watched every step the man took as he was approached. Master Taker stood before the wolf. "Nadius you stay where you are. Mathiaus go relieve the guard at the hunter's pen. I will be there to take care of him, once I'm done here." Mathiaus nods, "Yes Master Taker." With that Mathiaus walked off as instructed.

Master Taker returned his gaze to the wolf, "I had a talk with my mate about you. She says you and her know one another from some time ago. You protected her when intruders broke into the mansion once again. I thank you for that. In return, I will let you out of the shackles, but first we must talk." The dark grey wolf's ears perked forward as he nodded. "I'm willing to speak with you, about anything you want. As long as you think my answers are true." The wolf spoke. Master Taker nods, "I know your answers are true. You wouldn't put your life on the line for another, unless you didn't have a change of heart." The wolf nods as Master settled himself upon a nearby wooden crate as he started in on conversation.

"What brought you here? Why did you try and kill our son?" Master Taker started out. "I was sent here to kill your sons. I was placed on a mission from someone that once lived here and was under your rule. I was paid, given directions." Master Taker nods, "I see. But after being locked down here for so long. It gave you time to think about what is right and wrong." The wolf nodded, "Your mate did come down and talk to me. That also got me thinking. I know your mate from many years ago, before her accident and you finding her, changing her to what she is today." Master Taker lifts a brow, "Is that so? How do you know Ty?" The wolf lowers his head a bit, "I use to know her brother that was killed. I knew Ty through her brother Jarrell. Lost contact with her." Master Taker nods as footsteps could be heard from the stairs. "Master.. What are you doing harassing that wolf?" I asked as I walked over. Master Taker slowly stood to his feet as Nadius opened the pen gate. I slowly walked in as I walked over to Master.

"You shouldn't be up Ty." I shook my head, "I'm fine. Our little one is sleeping." Master nods as I turn my attention to the wolf, "Is he harassing you?" The wolf shook his head, "No. He is curious on getting information on me. He trusts me, just making conversation." I nod, "He is not here to hurt you. Just to get answers on your actions dear friend, Cruezater. Nobody here will not hurt you, that I can promise you." Master Taker looked to Ty then to the wolf, "How did you know his name?" I looked to him, "Asked him." The wolf chuckles, "You must be the one she speaks highly about Master Taker." He bows his head in respects. Master nods as turns and motions Nadius in. "Release him from his shackles. He will not harm us." Nadius nods as he steps in and releases the wolf from his shackles. Stepping out as Master took a few steps back, letting Ty talk to the wolf more. He stood in the background to listen in.

I turned my attention to Crue as he rubbed his wrists. "I will have someone look at those wounds as soon as we are finished here." The wolf nods as I settle upon the box. "Crue who sent you here to kill our sons?" He sighs as he looks into Ty's light blue eyes, "The leader of our pack sent me on this killer mission. The leader's name is Dezmin." I sighed and shook my head, "One our old pack members. We threw out a little over a year ago..." The wolf leaned his ears back a bit, "I'm sorry to the both of you for the trouble I caused. I was sent here and while I sat here, I figured out. I don't want to go back there.. Dezmin threatened to kill me if I didn't finish the deed." I slowly stood to my feet as Master Taker stepped up. "You don't have to return there brave Cruezater.

If my mate is willing to except you into our pack, you have a home here." Master Taker explained as I looked to him over my shoulder. I looked to Crue and nods, "You are more than welcome here Crue. You saved my life and it seems you know what needs to be done here." Crue nods as he looks to the two of them. "I will not let you regret this decision. I promise." Master Taker nods as he looks to Nadius, "Nadius, please get this wolf some clothes. He will need to be human sometimes, not wolf all the time." Nadius nods as he walks off to do as Master Taker asked. Turning his attention back to the wolf, "Nadius will return with clothes. No need to be wolf all the time. Trust us, we know."

The wolf nods as he kneels down, "Thank you for your mercy Master Taker. I owe you my life." Master Taker takes a step forward and places his hand upon the wolf's massive shoulder. "You are forgiven Crue. You have a family here now with our pack. You will be sworn in this eve." Stepping back as the wolf lifts his head as he nods, "Yes sir." Master Taker nods as Nadius returns and hands the Master the clothes he had retrieved. Master nodded as he stepped forward and placed the clothes upon the crate as I stepped back.

"Crue we have a couple of rules here, before you shift." Master began. Crue looked up as he listened, "In human we use are real names. Like me I'm Master Taker. You know Ty here. But in wolf. I'm Master Dactansin or Master Dac for short." Stepping back as he placed a hand upon Ty's shoulder. "The jet-black wolf you met the first night is Daktazner or Dak for short." The wolf nods, "You know my wolf name of course.. But human Ty you know me." I nodded as I looked to Master as the grey wolf grabbed the clothes and shifted into his human form. Slipping on the blue jeans and white t-shirt. I turned my attention back towards our guest in front of us. "Master.. Meet the newest member of our pack.."

 **Chapter 14**

Running a hand through short dirty blonde locks as a 6'0 gentleman stood before us. Adjusting the jeans to fit him better as he looked to Master Taker with his blue eyes. "Chris Irvine, or Jericho. A good friend of my brothers and myself, from many years ago." Master Taker nods his head, "Nice to meet you Chris." He nods, "Please call me CJ. Makes life easier." Master Taker smiles a bit as he nods, "Very well CJ it is then." Looking to Ty, "Ty you can lead Chris to a room upstairs. There is an empty one at the end of the hall, across from David. I'm going to go deal with the hunter. I will meet you in the den in an hour. Get Chris here ready to be introduced to the pack and be inducted properly." I nodded, "Yes sire. It will be done." He nods as he steps out, having Nadius follow down to where the hunter was being kept. I looked to Chris, "Don't mind him. So much going on when you run everything. Follow me and I will fill you in on everything you should know about how things work around here." Chris nods as Ty led him out of the pen and upstairs, stopping to let Dameous take a look at his wrists from the shackles digging, before leading him to his room, while filling him on everything.

Master Taker approached the hunter's pen as he stood leaning against the back part of the pen. He was just in a pair of blue jean shorts and shackles, keeping him at bay. Nadius stood on the other side of the door that was pad locked as Mathiaus bowed his head towards Master Taker. "Good eve Master." Nodding as he acknowledges Mathiaus. "Good eve Mathiaus. Any word out of the hunter, besides letting him go." Shaking his head, "Nothing sire, but curses and letting him out." Master snickers, "Typical hunter and human." Walking over to the side of the pen as he looks to the hunter, "How are your accommodations hunter?" A pair of hard blue eyes look up to the one that spoke, coming in contact with green orbs. "They suck. Let me the hell out, so I can kill ya'll at one shot." Master chuckles deeply as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Not on your life hunter. Not until you answer some questions for me." The hunter stood to his feet as he turned and looked to the giant, "Go to hell. I am not telling' yah nothing. I rather die in here than tell you anything wolf boy." Rolling his eyes Master sighs, "Then sit in there and rot for all I care. Let anybody know when you're willing to cooperate." With that he walked away, "It will be a cold day in hell when I give up answers." The hunter bellowed. Master ignored him as he looked to Mathiaus and Nadius, "Place Driz on duty and go up to the den, we have to introduce a new wolf to the pack." They both nodded and did as commanded as Master Taker headed upstairs to the den to introduce CJ to the pack and officially make him apart of the pack.

Yawning as I finished feeding Dainaice for the time being. I just finished showering as I settled upon the bed. The door to our quarters opened as Master Taker made his presence known. "Everything alright?" I asked as he walked into the room and settled upon the stool at the end of the bed. "Yes, everything is fine. I settled who was on guard duty and who isn't. Never ending battle." I climbed upon the bed in just a pair of black jean shorts as I sat upon my knees behind him. Placing my hands upon his shoulders as I gently began to massage them. "You need to relax before you get yourself sick my love." Leaning his head forward as he sighs heavily. "I'm fine, just tired that's all." I lean my head forward and kiss the side of his neck. "This helping?"

He sighs as he nods his head a bit, "Yes it is, very much so." I keep at it, heading down his bare back, after removing his shirt. "I appreciate you not killing CJ love." He sighs a bit, "I still could Ty. But I see he will not hurt our family. He was sent here by Dezmin and you know why." I sigh heavily as I keep rubbing his tense muscles upon his back, "Yes I know hun. I'm not going to let it get to me because that's what she likes. We'll get her I promise you that." He slowly lifts his head up and looks over his shoulder to her, "I know. I'm not worried. Only thing I worry about is those hunters. They are not all dead. We just got a few and the leader, but like you've said there is someone higher they are taking orders from. I would like to know who and why." I nod as I finish as he turns himself towards me. "I will speak to the hunter myself sire. I can get answers out of him quicker than some."

Master shakes his head, "No I don't need you getting hurt Ty. No way. Let the hunter rot down there for a few weeks and then we'll try again. Until then we sit and do what we usually do." I sigh, running a hand through my hair as I looked to him, "Whatever you want love. I will follow the orders." He nods, "Good. Plus, we don't need to place our family in danger right now. Too much of that has happened lately. Not anymore I promise you that." I smile as I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing his lips softly. "I know I have the best protection with me." I spoke in a whisper, mere inches from his lips. Our lips made connection. Electricity I swore filled the air around us as we gently pulled back. I slid my arms from around his neck, "I'm going to quickly shower then I'll be right back. You relax." I nod as I crawl across the bed as he gets to his feet and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower, before retiring for the night with the love of his life.

 **Chapter 15**

A few months passed by and it found the pack in the den in one of the meetings. I didn't attend, Master thought it wouldn't be wise. I had JR watching his sister for the remainder of the night. I had some plans of my own at the moment. I headed down to the basement as I saw Mathiaus on guard duty near the hunter's cell. I walked over as Mathiaus nodded his head, "Good evening Ty." I nod as I look to the prisoner. He was sitting in the corner of the cell, kind of sleeping really, I think. "The prisoner will not speak. He refuses to speak to anybody." Mathiaus informed her. I nod as I sigh, "A waste of human I think. And here we thought Cena was bad. This one is worse." He added. I wore black jean shorts, black vest and bare foot. "Take a break Mathiaus. I will watch him. Go feed." He looks to her, "You sure that is wise Ty?" He questioned as I nod, "Things will be fine. Master is in a pack meeting. You need a break go take it. It's an order." He nods, "If you need anything, Dag is down near the tunnels." I nod as Mathiaus walks off.

I slowly walk around the pen, pulling a wooden empty, upside down barrel and seated myself upon it.

Slowly moving as he lifted his head up, dirty from head to toe in only a pair of blue jean shorts. His blue eyes slowly opened as he saw a presence before him, his eyes looked into the light blue eyes that looked to him. "Can I help you?" He asked as he stretched a bit, rattling of the shackles a bit could be heard. The dim light of the burning torches, gave off a dim glow as he could only see my face. I moved so I was a bit more into the light. I looked to him, "I followed you for months hunter. I know what you're up too. You answer to someone higher than yourself in your little hunting group.

I don't know how you found our home in the first place, but I would like to know why you bother our pack the way you have these past months." The hunter snickered, "I ain't tell yah shit you stupid mutt. I don't have to answer to you or anybody here." I narrowed my light blue eyes as I climbed off the barrel as I crouched down in front of him, "I'm not the Master of this house. But I'm his wife if you care to know. Two, watch the tone or I will hurt you massively and nobody will not stop me. Three, you've been here for months. You look miserable, which suits your attitude. If you would just talk to someone or even me, it could get you out of that pen."

Snorting as he lowered his eyes to the floor, "I rather die in here than talk to anybody at this point. I did my mission, that's all that counts. So why don't you go to hell." I reached through the pen bars, grabbed one of the shackle chains, that connected his hands as I pulled it and slammed his hand against the bars, as hard as I could. Only thing heard as the human yell in pain as he grabbed his smashed hand. "Why the hell did you do that for?!" The human bellowed as he growled and looked to me. He reached his other hand and grabbed my hand. I narrowed my eyes as I looked into his eyes, "I dare you to hurt me. Go for it.. You have the chance." I spat as he looked to me as he breathed heavily with anger. He let her hand go as I slid it back through the bars, "Just as I thought. You didn't want to hurt us in the first place. You did as you were paid to do and that was it. I've heard of hunters like you. You are a few in between breed of hunter."

The human sighed as he looked to the one on the outside of his pen, "How do you know?" I chuckled as I sat upon the floor, "Run into your kind a couple of times, during my outings. How do you think I found you to follow in the first place?" He shrugs as he rubs his sore hand. "Someone tipped me off and been following you for months. I knew you were trouble for our race, didn't know how until one night when your men raided our home for no reason." Sighing as he looked around, "I didn't know nothing about that. If you followed me that night, you knew I wasn't here. The men I was with, were also hired by the same guy. One of them came up with a new way of killing your kind. Chemical weapons and ammunition." I ran a hand through my hair, "I know. I've been a victim of those weapons. We're ahead of that here of course, got to be when your hunted for unknown reasons." I moved towards the cage once again, "I don't know how to get you tell me everything, but I can promise you this. You'll get better treatment if you just cooperate with us. Plus I apologize for hurting you, I needed to test you. I knew there was something different about you."

The human looked to me, "How do I know I can trust you? You hurt me once already." I sighed as I looked to him, "I just explained that, plus you can trust me. I just got a wolf out of his pen after being there for almost a year. Things got hectic when you took the Master from here. Well not exactly you, but your so-called associates." He nods, "Wasn't my idea. I had a better way of doing it." I looked to him, "I know it wasn't. I know you were not here. I followed you most of that night. I am your alibi." He nods once again, "Alright.. I'll talk. As long as I get something to eat, I'm damn starving." I nod, "Once you and I have a talk. I will make sure you are properly cared for. That is my promise to you." The human looked into my eyes once again and nods, "I see you're not lying to me. So, I guess you are sort of trustworthy." I chuckle a bit, "I will take that as a compliment." He nods as I looked to him, "Let's start off with introductions. I'm Ty Calloway." "Steve Williams. Nice to meet yah Ty." I nod as I thought for a moment, "Wait a minute... Was any of your family hunters before you?" He nods, "My father and his father. But they were notorious hunters. I learned from them. It got me nowhere so I changed my ways."

I nod, "Master had a run in with your father many, many years ago. I thought I heard your last name from somewhere before."

He chuckles a bit, "So your pack has been around for ages hm?" He asked. I nod, "Yes I don't know how long. Long enough for me to remember actually. But getting back to business, who are you working for and why you after our particular pack?" "I was hired by a wealthy guy that is still trying to find the killers of his family. It happened years ago and he is still out for revenge." Lifting his good hand up, runs it over his face, to wipe some sweat out of his eyes. "Does this guy have a name?" Steve looks to her, "Yea he does, it was.. Montel Vontavious Porter or he likes to be called MVP." I think upon the name as I sigh, "We never killed nobody from that family. That I know of. What area was this family suppose to have been killed in?" Thinking for a moment as he had to recall the information, "Three counties over, but this was a few years ago. Why?" I chuckle as I look to him, "You have the wrong pack. Our boundaries don't go that far." Steve slowly got to his knees as he placed his good hand, grasping his cage. "Yer kidding me right?" I shook my head, "No I'm not. We don't kill unless we have a reason. Like we did a couple of years ago. But we keep to ourselves mostly." Sighing a bit, "I feel like an ass for all of this bullshit happening when it shouldn't have.."

I placed my hand upon his, "If you are willing to cooperate with us. I will speak to my husband and we will get the pack you want." He looks to Ty's hand upon his and then looks to her, he nods. "I would appreciate it Ty. I will clear your pack's name and make sure nobody bothers you again. You have my word." I nod as I heard Mathiaus coming back from break. I slid my hand off his, "I will go speak with the Master right now. Sit tight I will have you looked after right now." He sits back into the hay, where he had been sitting before. I slowly rose to my feet as Mathiaus took his position. I approached him, "Feed and take care of the prisoner Mathiaus." He looked to me like I had lost my mind, "Master said not too Ty." I looked to him, "I said to do so. Now do it. I will be back down, once I speak to the Master about the prisoner. There has been a mistake here." Mathiaus sighs as he nods, "Yes Ty. I will do it right now." I nod as I looked to the hunter as I walked off and headed upstairs, to speak to Master about him at once.

 **Chapter 16**

"No Ty. I'm not letting the hunter free. Have you lost your mind?" Master Taker bellowed as Glen and John stood nearby. I shook my head as I stood before Mark's desk. "No I haven't Mark. I had a long talk with him. Trust me on this one, it's all true. If he was lying to me, he would have given me a damn attitude like he had all this time. He didn't. I take his word for it." Mark shook his head as he sat in his high backed, black leather office chair. "How could you trust a hunter Ty?" Glen asked as I growled. "I trust him, because I have run into his kind before. Yes, he might be a hunter, but he's a different hunter. He doesn't hunt to kill us. He hunts to study our kind." Glen and John busted up laughing as I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. Mark looked past Ty to John and his brother. "You two get out and go help David now." They both clammed up and left the room closing the door.

Mark turned his attention back to Ty, "How do you know this Ty?" He asked curiously. "I've runned into his kind before in my travels. He got hired to kill a pack, but he came after ours by mistake. He was led to the wrong pack for the wrong crime." Mark lifted a brow, "What did you just say? Because you completely lost me Ty."

I sighed as I sat down, "Let me explain it to you Mark." I did explain everything that the hunter revealed to me about everything.

I finished as he ran a hand through his hair, "That's crazy Ty. But somehow I believe you in this. But he doesn't kill you said, why would he have been sent to go after the pack then?" "He was teamed up with some associates that do the killing. One of them is a chemical weapons expert." Mark sighed, "Yea we know that one, all too well." I nod, "That's about it Mark. That's why I say let him out. Help him out and in return he'll clear our packs name and we'll be left in peace. He gave me his word." Mark sighed as he slowly stood up, "You know the word of a human is nothing to trust Ty." I sigh as I slowly stand up, "I know Mark, but I have a feeling this one is really different and can become an ally not an enemy." Mark chuckled a bit, "What makes you think that?" I walk over and stand before him as I looked into his eyes as I speak. "If he was a hunter out to kill, would he have spared you all this time? Yes, he kept you locked up, but he took care of you. If he was like Cena use to be, he would have killed you instead of taking you away. Plus, he wasn't here during the raid that night. I was out following him remember?" Mark rubs his goatee in thought, "You make some good points Ty. I remember very clearly." I nod as I step back, "I'm positive this one is really different and can help us with our other problem."

Mark lowered his hand as he looked to Ty, "You mean.." I nod, "That's the pack he's looking to dispose of. If we can lead him to that pack and let him have at it. Then we're free from the cross hairs of all hunters." Mark sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, "Before I make a decision. Let me speak with the human myself. You said he was a Williams?" I nod as Mark sighs, "A pain in the tail Williams, terrific.." Rolling his eyes as he walked over to the door of the study, opening it as he looked to me, "Come on. Let's go talk to him and then we'll get David, Glen, and John together and speak as a small group." I nod as I follow him out. I turn as he closed the door, "I think we should bring CJ in on this mission..." Mark looks to her, "Why should we?" We started to walk off as we headed for the basement, "Because he knows where the pack is and such. How the leader works. He can be helpful in our mission." Master nods as we walk down the basement steps, "I believe you are correct Ty. We'll bring CJ in on this mission.

Good thinking." I nod, "Thank you Master." He nods as we walk towards Steve's pen. He looked much better, cleaner as he sat upon a wooden crate, still in his shackles resting. I led Mark over to the pen as I told him to stay in the shadows. I approached the side of the pen, as Steve slowly opened his blue eyes. "So, you returned.." I nod as I came into the dim light, "Yes and I see you got the treatment I promised you." He nods as he leans his head up straight, "Yes I did. Thanks. Now I'm going to keep my side of the bargain."

I nod as I sigh a bit, "First there is one thing you need to do Steve, before you keep your end of the bargain." Steve looked to Ty as he slowly stood to his feet, walked over and looked to her, "What's that?" I looked over my shoulder as I motioned for Master Taker to step out of the shadows, "You must tell Master Taker everything you've told me. He would like to speak to you himself, before he makes his final decision about the whole thing." Steve looked up to the giant who had made his presence known. He nods as I step back. I pushed a wooden crate so Master could seat himself to have his conversation with the prisoner. Steve leaned against the fence as Master settled upon the crate.

"Ty go gather the group. Meet me in the den in an hour. I will be there with my decision, after I'm finished here. I will have Driz nearby in case I need anything." I bow a bit towards Master, "Yes sire. I will do as you wish." With that I left, so Master Taker and Steve could speak alone.

 **Chapter 17**

Sighing as I sat watching Teagan play in the grass. She had figured out had to shift into her human form, at about a year old, I wasn't expecting it for another year. I stretched a bit as I sat upon the railing. Things had been calm and quiet since that night. CJ had led us to where the pack was located and we went in fighting, with Steve and a few of his associates. We wiped out the whole pack, including Dezmin. She was taken out by my hand paws, but not before she took another life. I ran a hand through my hair as I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I jumped as I sighed and looked over my shoulder to Xander, "You scared me bro." He chuckles, "Sorry. We were looking for you and Teagan. Well Glen was anyways." I sighed a bit, "Just decided to let her play in the grass for a while. She needed to get outside." He nods, "How are you holding up?" I slowly ran a hand through my hair once again, "Some days it's hard, others it's easy. But I don't know half the time." Xander patted her shoulder gently, "Don't you worry, we're here for you Ty." I nod as I pat Xander's hand upon my shoulder. "Could you watch your sister for a while?" He nods, "Sure, I'll go play with her for a while." I climb to my feet, "Be careful. She loves to rough play." Xander nods as he walks off the porch steps and settles in the grass beside his sister.

I stepped inside as Glen walked up from the basement. "There you are. Been looking for you." I smiled a bit as I adjusted my black jean shorts and black vest. "I was out playing with Teagan. Xander is out with her. She needed some fresh air." He nods as he runs a hand through his hair, "Glen what's wrong? Is there.. Is there any change?" He shakes his head, "Nothing so far. It's the same. Master's down sitting beside him now. I tried pulling him away, but he wouldn't." I nod as I cross my arms over my chest, "I don't think he's going to make it Glen. Mark feels responsible, he shouldn't. How was Steve or anybody supposed to know one of his associates was a double crosser." Glen wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "I don't know Ty. Has Steve stopped by yet?" I shook my head, "No not yet. Probably busy in town. He'll stop by when he's done." Glen nods, "Why don't you try and coax him away for a break. To feed and such."

I look up to him, "I'll try but I can't guarantee that I can get him away." Glen nods, "I'm heading out to feed. CJ is down on guard duty near the tunnel and David is somewhere, who knows." I nod, "Thanks big man." He nods as he walks away towards the back to head out on his hunt.

I headed for the basement, towards the back, pass the prisoner cells. I heard movement as I walked upon a room, where we usually held ceremonies for the group, when someone was coming over to their side. But right now, it was a make shift room to keep the twins in, while they healed. Dameous looked up from his work on JJ as I entered the room. I walked over as I saw Mark sitting beside JR's bed, with his back to the doorway. I crouched down beside Dameous. "How are things?" I asked. Dameous nods, "JJ is doing better. He should wake any time." I sigh a small sigh of relief. "And JR?" Dameous sighs and shakes his head as he slowly stands up, motioning me to follow him outside of the room to speak with me. I followed Dameous as I let the door close gently behind me. "JR is in bad shape Ty. I've done all I can for him. JJ is responding to my treatment." I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat as I closed my eyes, "Does Master know?" Dameous shook his head, "I..I don't have the heart to tell him."

I nod as I heard noises upstairs. "I'll tell him when I get back. I'm heading up to see what's going on." Dameous nods as I jog off to head upstairs.

Closing the basement door as Xander has Steve pinned to the floor on his stomach, door open wide with Teagan sitting upon the porch, just outside the door. "Xander.. What is the meaning of this?" I asked as I placed my hands upon my hips. "An intruder to our mansion.." He hissed as I sighed, "Let him go Xander. That is an ally your sitting on. That's Steve Williams. A friend to the pack." Xander jumped off and helped Steve up. "Sorry, I didn't know. It would have been nice to been informed." I sighed as Steve got to his feet, dusting himself. "No biggie man. Mistakes happen." Xander walked outside and picked Teagan up gently and closed the door as he walked back inside. "Can you go lay her down for her nap please Xander?" He nods as he walks off upstairs. Looking to Steve, "Sorry about that. Xander just being protective of the family. Even though he's a vampire." Steve nods, "I got something that might help the boys downstairs. I had the one who made the weapons, make an antidote for them. I made SURE he made it, before I killed him." I chuckled as led him down stairs with a small pouch in his hand. "Your just in time. JJ is responding to Dameous' treatments, but not JR. I hope yours works Steve. We can't lose the twins. It's been hard on Master Taker ever since that night." Steve nods as I led him down to the room.

I opened the door as Mark looked over his shoulder, as he slowly climbed to his feet, upon seeing Steve. "Did you get it?" He asked as he walked over, as he stretched a bit. Steve nods as Dameous walked over, handing him the pouch. "It's all in there. I finally found the jackass hiding. Had him give me all the antidote he had, then I killed the son of bitch." Mark smiles a bit as he patted Steve's shoulder, "Thank you dear friend. You saved our sons lives." Steve shakes his head, "My fault that it happened. And they've been sick all this time."

Dameous got to work on giving out the meds that Steve had brought. I looked to Master, "Why don't you go and rest. I'll sit with the boys for a while. If they wake I will send word for you. Teagan is upstairs with Xander." He sighs as he runs a hand through his hair as he nods and walks off without arguing. Steve moves out of the way as he looks to me, "Still blaming himself?" I nod as I look to Steve. "I've tried to convince him it wasn't. Maybe once the boys wake up and such. Maybe the guilt will subside. I'm hoping it does.

I hate seeing him like this and there is nothing I cannot do for him." Steve pats her shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll be alright. Just like your sons here." I nod as I smile to Steve, "I sure hope so Steve. I sure hope so."

A week passed, finding JJ and JR slowly getting back on their feet. Steve's antidote along with some TLC helped both guys get on their feet. Sitting on the porch with Mark behind me, while the twins sat in the grass playing with their baby sister. "I thought I would never see the day those two sitting up and playing with their baby sister." Mark commented as I chuckled, placing my hands upon his, as they sat upon my hips. "Well hun, even though we belong to the dark. We must have a bit of faith in what we know and how to handle things. Which we did. Also, Steve came through for us at a time of need." Mark sighs, "You were right to trust him Ty. He's been a great help to us and now our pack will no longer be harassed. He cleared our names to the Porter family and the culprits have been taken care of." I leaned back as I snuggled into Mark's embrace.

"Well when the darkness becomes vengeful, nothing cannot stop it until it's goal is met. That's how we work Mark. You should know that by now." Mark chuckles as he leans down and kisses the back of my neck. "I couldn't agree more. The Phantoms of Darkness prevail once again." I sigh as I nod a bit, "I couldn't agree more with that statement. I haven't been any more happier in hearing that than being in your arms right now, like I am. I thought I wouldn't be like this again." Mark sighs as he holds Ty close to him in his embrace, "Me either. When I was kidnaped, I thought I wouldn't be seeing you or the kids again. That's what was on my mind the whole time I was shackled up in that pen." I smiled to Mark's words, "That's all that was on my mind. Was getting you back safe and sound, which happened in due time." Mark smiles with a slight chuckle, "You did great Ty. I couldn't be anymore prouder of my mate for life." I sigh as I leaned my head up and kiss the bottom of his chin. "Revenge is sweeter, but when the darkness is involved, it's even sweeter. Considering the circumstances." Mark nods as he looks to the two sons and daughter playing together, even though the boys were way older than their sister. They still took the time out and played with her gently. "I couldn't have put it any other way Ty. You are right, revenge is sweeter by vengeance is sweeter for the dark side." I yawned as Mark looked down, "Someone tired?" I shook my head, "No.. Unless you consider last night, then yes." He chuckles deeply as he slowly stands to his feet, lifting Ty into his arms. "Boys watch your sister. If you need anything, Uncle Glen and Uncle Dave are just inside." With that he headed inside and headed upstairs to spend the rest of his eternal life with his life mate.

END


End file.
